Don't Walk Away
by MaboroshiCinderella
Summary: (V/H) He has every female eye in the office, but do any one of those women understand his heart? He worked his way up, alone... Is Van really the cold hearted business man he seems?
1. The Fast and the Furious

[+.:Sometimes I think I'm crazy  
I'm crazy, oh so crazy  
Why am I here, am I just wasting my time?:.+]

Leaning against the cool headboard, Van exhaled, a puff of smoke leaving his soft lips. A thin blanket rested at his hips, and looking over at the curvaceous blonde curled up beside him, he sighed gently. Stubbing his cigarette into the crystal ashtray on the mahogany night stand beside him, Van swung his legs over the side of the bed and rested his head in his hands for a brief moment before shrugging into his boxers and custom black tailored pants. Buckling up his belt, Van got on his knees and looked under the bed frame for his shirt only to see a single dust bunny on the polished blonde wood floor. Turning around, nearly bumping his head on the night stand, Van got up, and walking over to the female's side of the room he found his dark grey shirt, still slightly crisp despite the wrestling the girl did with it the night before. Buttoning up the shirt, and grabbing his silk tie off the dresser, Van shot one look at the content girl, under the spell of sleep, and after making sure his wallet was still in his pocket, his socks and shoes on, he opened the door quietly, leaving the building. 

The streets were damp from being swathed in rain from the night, the sky bluish grey. A few pigeons waddled away as Van strode briskly to his car, and revving his engine, Van pulled away to his flat downtown. 

- - -

As the hot water streamed from the chrome shower head onto Van's body, he placed his hands on the white tiled wall and allowed the water to rinse away his shampoo. There was a mild burning sensation in his eyes as a few suds and water droplets made their way into his maroon eyes, and grabbing the bar of blue and white striped soap from a dish, Van worked it into a lather and washed his body vigorously. 

Staring at the computer screen as the light blue colour was reflected onto his face in the dark lighting of his room, Van eyed the tiny blinking cue waiting for him to continue typing. His eyes were heavy, and glancing at the clock at the right hand bottom corner of his screen, he groaned. 3 A.M. The essay was due the next day. 

_The essay had been assigned… Oh what was it now, three weeks? But of course, no matter how often Van told himself to start earlier, he could never bring himself to. Exhaling sharply, Van twisted in his chair, stretching the kinks out of his back. For three years in his high school career, he had yet to do anything in an organized fashion. He had yet to find a creative or academic talent. He had yet to care about something. _

_What was the point of it all? What was he pursuing? He had a drive, oh yes. Two, actually. Anger drove him in sports, in debates, and in fights. And he had a sex drive. Van had never had an actual girl friend, except for one in grade seven. From then on it had just been getting drunk on weekends and fooling around. _

_With no mother, father, or brother, he was left alone. His foster parent, an old man named Isaac Dornkirk, never cared what Van did, never loved him. Sometimes Van would leave the house for a week, and when he came back Dornkirk wouldn't say a thing; only remain in his spot in front of the television. It seemed the old man's body never left that ancient arm chair, lap top resting beside him on a small table. And how his mug of coffee never seemed to empty was a miracle to Van. _

_He had nothing to do in life. Nothing there. _

Van's red brown eyes hardened as he stepped out of the shower onto a white terry cloth carpet, wrapping a towel around his waist. 

[+.:Some days I sit, staring out the window  
Watching this world pass me by  
Sometimes I think there's nothing to live for  
I almost break down and cry:.+]

Two months later, it was the summer, the summer before he would enter his last year of high school. 

_That was the year where he would drop out of high school. As the final day of grade eleven ended, Van placed his hand on the cold doorknob to his house, and after exhaling, he entered. Dornkirk was sitting in his usual armchair, and as Van thumped up the stairs, the man's expression made no acknowledgement that Van was there. _

_Unzipping a large black duffel bag, Van dumped in his clothes, his bank card, his tooth brush, batteries, CD player, ID and passport, CDs such as the Clash, the Sex Pistols, and the Ramones, and glancing around his blue grey room, Van bit his bottom lip. A few photos of his friends were added, and grabbing his navy blue bomber jacket, Van put on his skater shoes and left the house. _

Crossing the mahogany floors of his sleek apartment, Van put on a pair of black baggy shorts and a grey t-shirt. Flopping onto the black, taut leather of his couch, Van reached for a book on his coffee table and flipped to the first page of his worn copy of "The Catcher in the Rye". 

- - -

Striding cockily into his office, Van winked back at a few girls as they giggled at him from their cubicles, smiling pictures of them and their boyfriends tacked onto the grey material of the walls. Setting down his briefcase on his desk, and sitting with a thud on his chair, Van started up his computer as he took a sip from the cup of coffee his secretary had ready for him every morning. Checking his inbox, Van skimmed through a few notes, thanking him for an interview, telling him about a meeting, asking for them to contact him. A message caught his eye, the newest one, and Van double clicked on it. 

Hello Mr. Fanel,

I can't get you to the top of this company, but I can sure make you reach your peak. 

~Holly

P.S I'm the one outside your office wearing the skirt and halter top combination.

Glancing out the large glass windows of his office, Van spotted a red head with a blue halter top, blazer and skirt smiling at him as she winked, her lips shiny from several layers of lip gloss. Smiling back, Van turned back to his inbox and deleted her message.

[+.:People make jokes, cause they don't understand me  
They just don't see my real side:.+]

A flash of anger crossed Van's eyes, and he typed away at his computer as he felt that stinging in the back of his head. 

Looking up at the large building, Van stepped through the glass doors, and walked up to the receptionist. After leaving Dornkirk's place he had been crashing at his friends house and found that what he really needed was his own place and his own money. Through his friends not so gentle prompting he had done his research and found that the Aston company was definitely the place to try and find a job…

Just getting an interview would be the issue.

 The receptionist typed away on the computer while talking on the phone, completely ignoring Van as though he were invisible. Hesitantly Van spoke up. "Excuse me?"

  The woman kept typing and talking, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursing, obvious annoyance radiating from her form at the interruption. Van sarcastically thought how wonderful customer service was becoming now-a-days. 

_"Name," the woman finally replied, not looking up as she hung up her phone call, scribbling down a few notes._

_"Van Fanel."_

_"I'm sorry, your names not on Ms. Aston's list of visitors," the woman replied after a moment of searching on her computer, glancing at Van over the rim of her glasses. _

_"Oh," Van replied, putting on an expression of confusion, "Oh, you know why? It's because I forgot to confirm my appointment." The woman looked up, her forehead furrowed in a frown, when she met his eyes, his face, and his body. "Is there any way…" Van said slowly, "I could go up there?" _

_"W-well," the poor woman stuttered, her face matching the pink tank top she was wearing under her cream blazer, "Uh…"_

_"I really have to discuss job matters with her," Van beseeched, lowering his alto tenor voice. _

_"Well, if you… Don't make a ruckus…" she gulped, trying to keep her eyes on the northern part of his body. _

_"I never make a ruckus," Van replied meaningfully, and thanking her, went into the elevator. _

_Checking the piece of paper in his hand, Van got off on the 28th floor and looked for the office with the large glass doors and chrome handles detailed with the Aston crest. His sources told him to look for Marlene Aston, president of Aston Communications, a new growing business, in there. From what he had heard about her Marlene was the oldest among three daughters, all of them with super model type bodies. It was widely known that she had been forced into marriage with the son of another successful company, one which helped Aston Communications slowly break out of the mediocre mould and into something new and exciting._

_   Walking in without knocking, Van found a woman with blonde hair sitting on her desk, a phone tucked under her ear. One of her legs was hanging off the side of the desk, while her chin rested on the knee of the other. It gave Van a lovely view of slender thigh. Coughing, Van saw Marlene gasp in shock and nearly fall off her desk._

_"Uh, Dryden? Could we talk about Millerna later? I have someone here… Yes don't worry I'll set you two up, now bye." Hanging up the phone, Marlene gave Van a piercing glare as he stood before her casually. "What do you think you're doing? Waltzing in here and just catching me like that—Who the hell are you?"_

_"Van Fanel."_

_"And…" Marlene questioned, waiting for him to elaborate._

_"I'm looking for a job."_

_"We don't need to hire anyone, unless you want to work in the mail room," Marlene replied briskly, her tone softening as she noticed Van's handsome features. _

_"But I want to work here," Van replied quietly, his gaze never wavering hers. Sitting in her chair, and placing her hands on her desk, Marlene motioned for Van to sit in the chair in front of him. _

_"What makes me think I'll hire you?" she asked bluntly, keeping her tone professional. _

_"I'm willing to work hard," Van replied truthfully, "And I'm willing to do anything," he added suggestively. A slight colour washed over Marlene's face, then after recovering, Van smiled to himself finding she had a slight stutter. _

_"We'll talk about it over dinner," she stated shakily, as if it was a very professional meeting. _

That night, Van had arrived at Marlene's apartment, and to save you the graphic details… Van slept with Marlene, and he was hired as a cubicle worker the next day. The youngest man ever to work at Aston Communications, Van put his heart into his work, and made his way up the ranks to now manager. Of course, word got out, and while the men chuckled, the women hoping to get a piece of him, no one knew that Van made his way up fair and square. He had just cheated on the ticket. 

"Van?" Millerna said as she entered his office, "Van?" 

"Oh, yeah?" he said, snapping out of his reverie. 

"Can you train our new employee? She's good, but she's computer dead." 

"Then why was she hired?" Van inquired, his voice slightly snappish, then not so much. 

"She's good with people," Millerna replied simply, "She'll be coming round soon, after settling in her cubicle."

"Fun."

- - -

 Van quickly typed up his financial reports, his brows furrowed in concentration over trying to get this report finished, when Millerna showed up with the new employee. The afternoon thus far had been hectic since Millerna had first informed him of the training. Suddenly his work load increased and he had to skip lunch to try and catch up with it all putting him in a foul mood and not all that pleased when the blond appeared once again with the new employee. 

"Van?" bubbly said Millerna in the tone Van guessed was to show the new employee she held power with the corporation. Van continued typing, not looking up, perhaps in the corner of his mind reasoning that if he ignored them they'd go away and he could finish his work.

 "Van Fanel, I know you can hear me and turn around," snapped Millerna with a smile still on her face, the new employee stood hesitantly behind her as though afraid that Van might lash out and bite her.  

  With a growl of frustration Van pushed his keyboard towards the computer and turned around, his eyes narrowed at Millerna to let her know under no circumstances he was happy to see her. 

  "What is it Millerna?" grumbled Van standing up and stretching, hoping if he got the kinks out of his back he would get the kinks out of his annoyance.  Millerna put on a fake pout, trying for the innocent approach Van mentally noted, and moved aside with a flourish of her manicured hand.

 "This is Hitomi Kanzaki! She's the newbie starting out in the same place as you did," giggled Millerna giving Van a thoughtful glance. "Though she didn't start under the same circumstances…"

 Giving a snort in reply, his eyes narrowing further in anger (at this point Van figured his eyes must look like a cats when they walk into an especially bright patch of sun), he looked over at the new employee. Curious, yet slightly frightened, emerald eyes met his own maroon ones, a hesitant smile slowly spreading across her pale face.

  "Nice to meet you," smiled Hitomi stepping forward and offering her hand to Van. Taking it he noticed that it was slightly sweaty. Cocking a curious brow Van tried to smile showing her that some people in the office were friendly; not realizing that her true fear was actually meeting him. 

 Hitomi had started at the job earlier in the week and had since then heard many stories about one of her bosses. First off she had heard about how he came to get a job at the company. Also that he was quick to anger and usually acted upon it, someone definitely not to frustrate. When Millerna had noticed the first day how computer illiterate Hitomi truly was she had tried to find someone around the office who could help (Millerna, although she would not admit it, after an hour of trying to help Hitomi only proved herself to be almost as bad as Hitomi) and finally two days later had come up with the idea of asking Van. 

  Van let go of her hand and started talking with Millerna trying to figure out how bad Hitomi was with computers giving Hitomi a chance to really look Van over. From all the details about him Hitomi had well… thought he would be older. His dishevelled hair was raven black, his shirt hung comfortably on his frame, and he had an air of energy about him. Of course she had heard from fellow employees that Van was "a stud muffin" she was certainly surprised at how much of an understatement _that had been._

  "Hitomi?" questioned Millerna noticing Hitomi staring absently at Van. "What is exactly your experience with computers?"

  "Uh…" Hitomi mumbled vainly trying to think of something to make herself seem remotely smart. "I used them occasionally when typing up school reports…"

  Letting out a loud laugh, Van chuckled at Hitomi but inside was screaming over the frustration he knew was abound. He was the type that liked things explained to him and would usually figure them out but when called upon to explain to someone else had no patience what-so-ever. 

  "Well, I guess I'll leave you two at it!" smiled Millerna clapping her hands and pushing Hitomi forward towards Van. "Don't worry Hitomi, it's not that hard to understand!"

  "Millerna wouldn't know because she has a hard time turning on the computer," remarked Van as they watched Millerna stroll away, her hips swinging gracefully. Hitomi giggled helplessly feeling as though a jar of butterflies had burst open in her stomach. Why was she so uneasy about working with Van?

  The stories she had heard…

  Her lack of knowledge about computer…

  And the fact that she was a little… well… _really attracted to him._

  'Stupid fate!' she mentally screamed. 'Why did it give me such an incredibly hot and out of my league boss!'

  "So… shall we get started?" asked Van reaching over to his computer and hitting the save button with the mouse and closing the program. "Shall we go work on your computer so you can get familiar with it?"

  "Okay…" Hitomi said slowly not sure if she should lead the way or not. Opening his arms and swinging them towards the opening of his office Van smiled at her. "Ladies first."

  Van followed Hitomi out of the office giving him a chance to get a good look at her. She certainly had a nice body… course it wasn't super model type like the Aston girls had been gifted with, however she had a nice womanly curve to her. Her sandy blonde hair was cropped short, something Van hadn't normally seen on many girls. What had really… how could he say it… caught his attention had been her eyes. They were so expressive and the color was really something else. 

  While Van was examining Hitomi she tensely led the way towards her little cubicle. As they walked she saw all the woman employees stop their work just to watch Van go by. Standing by him she felt… intimidated. Like she was some small being that could not exist in the awesome universe of Van Fanel. 

  When they finally got to Hitomi's cubicle she rushed to tidy the place up although Van had no idea why since it was in much better condition than his own office. Hitomi hurried off to get a spare chair for Van giving him a chance to look at the few items on her desk. A picture of what Van interpreted to be her family, another one of a couple which looked around his age, and a picture of a little boy. Curious, Van was about to lean forward when Hitomi showed up, her cheeks slightly pink from dragging the chair. 

  "So…" Hitomi said once she moved the chair by the computer. 

  "That kid in the pictures yours?" questioned Van instantly realizing how nosy that sounded. "I'm not trying to pry or anything it's just… I saw the picture…" he finished lamely. 

  Looking from Van to the picture Hitomi let out a laugh. "No! That's my friends Yukari and Amano's little boy Makoto. He just turned the terrible twos a few weeks ago and already Yukari can't wait until he's an adult," smiled Hitomi touching the photo. 

  "Ah," Van replied, unsure of anything to say other than feeling embarrassed at having voiced his question. A new thought formed in his mind, part of him wondering if she was seeing someone at the moment. Quickly he pushed the thought out of his mind before he voiced it and got another laugh from Hitomi or something. By the way she acted around him she was either attracted too scared senseless of him… although which he was still trying to figure out. 

  "Shall we start then?" Van finally suggested pulling Hitomi's chair out for her to sit. Thanking him Hitomi sat down and waited for Van to situate himself, smiling uncertainly when Van looked at her expectantly.

  "Well? Aren't you going to start the computer up?" asked Van, a sense of foreboding slowly creeping into his body. Chuckling in a nervous fashion, Hitomi reached a shaking hand (the sense of foreboding suddenly grew larger) forward and turned on the monitor and pressed the button for the hard drive. 

  Trying to suppress the groan from leaving his throat Van reached forward and pushed the start button while looking at Hitomi out of the corner of his eye noticing her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. 

  "Honest mistake," Van said in what he hoped a good-natured fashion knowing he wouldn't be able to keep up the act long. Biting her lip Hitomi looked uncertainly at the computer screen knowing it was going to be a long lesson. 

+++++++++++++++

  A few hours later Van learned just _how horrible Hitomi actually was with a computer. Not only could she not turn the device on, she didn't know where anything was located, her typing was horribly slow, and as the time ticked on Van was figuring it would be pointless to teach her any of this since none of it seemed to be sticking. _

  "No, you don't do _that, you have to go up to 'file' then 'save as' to save the document, not hit the minimize button!" snapped Van reaching forward to jerk the mouse out Hitomi's hand and demonstrating to her for the third time the proper way to save a document. Perhaps it would just be easier to draw arrows all over her computer screen saying what everything was on the computer!_

  "I'm sorry," mumbled Hitomi as she watched Van demonstrate once again the proper way to save a document, her emerald eyes filling with tears. Sure the man was handsome but he was absolutely retched at explaining then got mad at _her_ for not remembering any of it! Perhaps she should just go out and get the Idiots Guide to Working a Computer. 

  Releasing a heavy sigh Van quickly ran his hands through his hair to try and calm his nerves, glancing at his watch to see exactly how long he had been spending trying to teach this woman. Course, it had felt like three years to him but he was sure it had only been a few hours. 

 "It's already five!" groaned Van rolling his eyes heavenward and standing up. "I've got work to finish and will most likely be here late tonight so I better excuse myself now."

  "Thank you and sorry I'm so bad," apologized Hitomi feeling absolutely retched and hopeless. Looking down at the distraught Hitomi Van felt a slight pang of guilt flicker across his mind knowing that she had honestly been trying but… still!

  "It's fine," Van said tersely wanting to get out of there so perhaps he would get home sometime before midnight. "Hopefully I helped."

 Before Hitomi could answer Van strode out of the cubicle and back towards his office, his hands clenched giving Hitomi the signal she had certainly not made a wonderful first impression with him.   

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

June 8th 2003: 

CxV: WHEEEEEE!!!!!!  
Maboroshi: …. What is up with you?  
CxV: No need to be huffy, just because Van asked me to marry him and not you ~_^  
Maboroshi: Want to take this outside!? *mock huffs*

CxV: Uh, I choose Kai to fight for me *whistles* Kai's such a cutie n___n  
Maboroshi: Anyway… new story done together. :) It was originally going to be a one-shot but… ehe. ^_^;;; 

CxV: Not my fault! Twas hers! *ducks* n_n Well enjoy! Please review!

Disclaimer: We do not own Escaflowne in any shape or form. Standard disclaimer inserted here. ^_~


	2. A Truce

  Letting out a loud yawn Hitomi glanced at the clock on her desk only to make her yawn louder. It was already eleven at night and after all these hours of studying computer crap she felt that she could hold her own with the computer now. She'd show Van who knew how to use a computer… perhaps even each him a few things Hitomi thought smugly as she shut down the computer and flipped the switch on her lamp. 

  Slinging her purse over her shoulder and limply carrying the bag Hitomi trudged towards the exit and decided to take a detour to get herself a cold drink. Glancing towards Van's office with its light still on she decided to be a good person and get the hard working citizen a drink for a reward. 

  As she placed the money into the machine she started humming happily, unsure of why though it was so late and she was so tired she was happy. All that really awaited her at her apartment was a dark apartment and probably at this point an angry cat wanting to be fed. 

  Yawning, Hitomi pulled out the caffeine filled cans and walked towards Van's office, not realizing a small smile had formed on her pale lips. Hesitantly she peaked her head around the door frame expecting to see Van hard at work, mentally preparing herself for the onslaught of words the might come out towards her for spying in on him. 

  Silence.

  Slightly shocked, Hitomi leaned more towards the doorway to find Van fast asleep with his head on the desk. Her smile grew gentler as she gingerly walked into the room, unsure if she wanted to disturb his slumber. Stopping with a clear view of his face she stopped and watched him for a moment, her stance relaxed, a feeling of happy ease filling her body. 

  "He looks to peaceful asleep like that… you would never guess what a terror he truly is," she softly chuckled about to leave the room when she decided better of it. Course, she knew she was going to pay dearly for this but what the heck, might as well get even for the anchovy's incident.   

  Quickly before she could change her mind she placed her own soda on his desk and took his and placed the cold can against his cheek, leaning back ready in case he jumped up to slap her. 

As Van's maroon eyes were tense slightly, memories haunting his head, something hard and cold jolted him from his blast from the past, his sudden movement knocking some papers off his desk. Snapping up, Van touched his cheek, his skin still cold, and looking up, he caught Hitomi moving back nervously, a sort of mischievous glimmer in her emerald green orbs. 

"Don't do that!" Van scolded, trying to keep his temper at bay. After a split second, he forced on a smile, and Hitomi laughed lightly, reassured and sat down on a chair across his desk and handed him the soda. 

"It helped you wake up, didn't it?" Hitomi said innocently, and Van shrugged as he opened the drink, gulping down the carbonated liquid. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Van stretched his back slightly and bent over his keyboard, typing madly. Hitomi toyed with an imaginary speck of dust on her pant leg, swaying back and forth, eying Van as he stared at his computer as if wishing it would explode on him. Occasionally Van would take a sip of his drink, and continue typing, while Hitomi, in the meantime had taken a pen and draw on a post it little doodles. Both would glance quickly at the other, taking them in, trying to decide what to make of the other. Hitomi, bored and unsure of why she was still hanging around, took the pen and started haphazardly sketching the room. Suddenly there was a thud, the sound of Van leaning back in his chair with his full weight, letting a long groan emit from his mouth, like a canyon yawning at the new day.

"Done," he smiled, noticing Hitomi's little doodle. Frowning slightly, thinking how childish that was, Van just sat up, and groping his jacket pockets, he took out a pack of cigarettes and lit up, Hitomi's green eyes widened as she watched. Lighting one up with a chrome silver lighter, he took a drag, Hitomi coughed as the smoke emitted his mouth. 

"That's so unhealthy for you!" she yelled, covering her mouth as she hacked away. Eying Hitomi, irritated, Van stubbed his cigarette on the side of his garbage can and threw it in. 

"It doesn't matter, it's my body," Van growled, and Hitomi glared back.

"Second hand smoking, you idiot! And do you KNOW what that does to your lungs! There's paint thinner and all this… This CRAP in there! And there you are inhaling it into your system because you think it's cool!" Hitomi lectured, appalled that he would do such a thing.

"It's not like I'm doing weed!" Van yelled, "It's legal! I only smoke about twice a day, and if you care so much about your damn health you can leave the room!"

"The smell stays on your clothes, your nails turn yellow, and so do your teeth!" Hitomi continued, anger riling her up. 

"Do I look like some pretty boy to you?" he demanded, about to get another cigarette and leave the damn office before he did something he'd regret. 

 "Sometimes I just don't know!" Hitomi snapped before she could stop herself. The silence was an unnecessary announcement that she had stepped into really touchy territory. Van's eyes darkened as he grabbed his brief case, and brushing past her he walked briskly to the elevator and stepped in, fumbling for another cigarette. By gods, he needed one right about now. 

But hell, Van was beyond angry. From her waking him up, something that few ever had the opportunity of finding out, the way she was so damn different, the way she thought she could just boss him around, and the mood she had caught him in, he was furious.  He did have a temper problem, but at the moment Van didn't care. As he stepped out, he took a sweet drag and crossed the dark parking lot to his car, the familiar sound of the engine revving stilling his anger for a brief second before he ripped out of the place.

Hitomi sat in Van's office, still dumbfounded at her boss's sudden anger. She had had fair warning from her colleagues… But she had never thought… 

A tiny part of her had hoped that they had something, and while she buried her head in her hands, Hitomi felt like kicking herself.

  Exactly what right _did she have to try and control Van's life by telling him what to do? But then again, what right did _he_ have to blow up at her and charge out of the room? Releasing a haggard breath Hitomi reasoned it was impossible to try and reason with the man. They both seemed to have evenly matched tempers which simply liked poking each other raw, trying to get beneath the layers of indifference and stinging where it counted. _

  Gathering up her belongings once more she looked at the sketch of the office she had done and after a minute of contemplation, put her belongings down once again and picked up the pen to continue her work.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  Haphazardly Van pulled into his parking spot and downshifted to park, his anger still there even after a short night of sleep. He had gotten home and paced his apartment, mad that Hitomi would try to control his life. It was _his_ life damn it! Not hers! He had taken a long and hot shower trying to cool his thoughts and relax, washing away the day of anger and refresh himself.  After watching a few minutes of TV he went to his room and laid awake for another hour or so, stewing over every word that had passed between himself and Hitomi that whole day, thinking how much the woman could frustrate him with just the simplest gestures and… argh! Finally he had calmed himself into a light sleep, the last image him remembering was him staring deep into the emerald eyes, alight in happiness, a faint pink blush visible.

A low growl escaped his lips as he grabbed his brief case from the passenger seat and opened his door. Slamming the door shut he pressed the alarm button on his keychain and continued on his war path towards the elevator. Several of the women employees who were arriving quickly hurried out of their cars, taking a moment to check themselves in their side mirrors, and hurrying for the chance to be in the elevator with Van. Normally he would have given them a playful wink but today, today was different. 

  As the elevator rapidly rose towards his floor Van shut his eyes, his ears picking up the faint chatter of the female employees, the smell of all their different perfumes. Stifling a yawn Van reasoned that this weekend he'd sit around his place, watch some TV, read, drink a few beers… just have an easy weekend with no thoughts of a certain thorn in his side.

  When the elevator finally reached the floor the women pushed out, each chatting excitedly about how they got to ride in the elevator with Van, although they hadn't talked with him, there was always next time they reasoned.  Yawning, he continued his way to his office and tossed his brief case onto the desk and eased himself out of his jacket, tossing it on the chair where The Thorn had sat the previous night, and flopped down on his chair to check his messages.  

  Pressing the start button he ignored the screen and flipped through a few new papers which had appeared on his desk requiring his signature, a few documents needing reading for a meeting he would have next week. Ah the joys of the business world Van sarcastically laughed to himself. Gently he tossed the papers back onto the desk and turned to look at the messages onto to find a paper taped above the screen with "Mr. Fanel" printed it neat handwriting. Curious, Van tore the paper off from above the screen and opened it, his eyes slowly widening when he recognized the picture, or at least thought he did. 

  A rough black and white sketch of his office done quickly was neatly done on the paper, each detail quick yet recognizable at a glance. Glancing at the back window in the sketch he recognized it as an imitation of the painting 'Starry Starry Night', contrasting perfectly with the picture. Raising his eyebrows he pulled the paper closer to find himself as a stick figure smiling dopily at the computer. So interested was he in the office that he had failed to see himself in the picture. Letting out a laugh he looked down to find a note written to him.   

  As his eyes quickly read the few lines a slow smile spread across his face, surprised that Hitomi had done such a thing as apologize for her behaviour and trying to boss Van around. Slowly he felt his anger he had kept all night flowing out of him, floating away and soaring away through the office windows leaving him with an odd feeling of happiness. 

  Gently he folded the note and tucked it into his desk and stood on his feet, a smile still tugging on the corner of his lips. Taking quick strides across the room he looked out of his office and over the rows of cubicles hoping to see a glimpse of Hitomi, to see if she was there. Seeing the sandy blonde hair the smile broke from the restraints he had been keeping on it and spread across his face making a few of the females close by secretly swoon. 

  After spending the entire night mad at her Van was amazed how easily and how willingly he had forgiven her for just the simple act as the note. He had this sudden urge that he had to talk to her then, just to be close to her, perhaps have their usual banter… he just felt… alive from something so simple as a note, knowing that she had felt bad about upsetting him. 

  As Van swiftly made his way across of the office Hitomi slowly unloaded her bag, placing her lunch on her desk, her eyes resting momentarily on her pictures which hung around her desk. Spotting the grease smug she had gotten on the frame she picked it up and wiped it with a tissue, smiling fondly at her family from their still picture. 

  Looking up she bit her lip, wondering if Van had gotten her note and if he was still upset with her over last night. When she had gotten home she had changed and sat in bed, her current novel she was reading open though her eyes unseeing. Eventually her cat Solar had hoped on the bed and despite being upset with Hitomi over coming home so late had curled up and fallen asleep on Hitomi's lap, calming her and setting her mind at ease that perhaps it would all work out in the end with Van. Perhaps someday they would understand each other… or at least kill each other in the process. 

  A faint knock against her cubicle wall snapped her out of her thoughts and back to reality. Turning around she found the object of her thoughts, her worries, frustration, you name it, outside her cubicle, a faint smile apparent on his lips. 

  "Hey…" Hitomi started hesitantly, keeping her eyes downcast just in case he was still upset. 

  "Thanks for the note," smiled Van, leaning casually against the cubicle wall, careful not to lean too much to make it fall. He had done that once and had been the laughing stalk of the office for at least a month. 

"No problem," Hitomi shyly replied, fingering her mug of coffee as her computer hummed merrily. 

"That took a lot of class," Van commented casually, "Didn't think you had any," he added with a smirk. Hitomi's eyes flashed with anger and she was about to yell at him when he caught her fierce gaze and stopped her. "I was kidding," he interrupted her, resting his hand reflexively on her bare shoulder, then after they both registered that, he withdrew his hand quickly. 

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly, "Uh, I should go work."

"You wouldn't want to be unorganized now, would you?" Hitomi grinned, and Van returned the gesture.

"Never," he laughed, and walking off he hummed a Clash song to himself.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

22.6.03  
CxV: House.Too.Hot  
MT: Haa haa, it snowed here yesterday  
CxV: *mumbles* Whore... Well, hope you like our story! Summer is coming soon so more free time! And the laziness factor will increase.... o_O;; More reviews will motivate us! n_n  
CxV: Haha, you suck :D  
MT: That's it *sniffs and goes off to cry in corner*  
CxV: *hands MT a tissue* Feel better while I go crash onto my bed. :) *pats MT's head*  
MT: Goodnight then and review people! :p

Disclaimer: We do not claim any right to Escaflowne and are making no money off this, so there.


	3. Bending Their Wills

Stretching, Hitomi rolled her neck as she saved her document, a task that now secretly pleased herself, and grabbed her beige trench coat and left her cubicle, swinging her purse merrily.

"Going for lunch, Hitomi?" Millerna smiled as she was on her way to the photocopier. 

"Yeah," Hitomi laughed, "Is Merle sick?" Hitomi added, referring to Millerna's secretary.

"Bronchitis, or something," Millerna nodded, "But I guess I'll rough it here," she added with a beam, and nodding, Hitomi headed down the cubicle walls, her stomach grumbling. Walking by Van's office, she noticed him staring exasperatedly at his computer, slamming the phone down and every so often swearing loudly or taking a bite of his chocolate bar. As he ran a hand through his hair, Hitomi put on a confident smile and knocked at his door.

"Working hard?" Hitomi teased, and Van looked up. Finally realizing who it was, a smile broke on his face and, nodding, Van straightened up. 

"Is it your lunch hour?" Van asked.

"Yeah," Hitomi replied, "When is yours?"

"Now," Van admitted, "For the past week I've been living off chocolate bars," he added, gesturing at the candy on his desk.

"That's not healthy," Hitomi replied, tensing up after she said it, remembering her incident with the smoking, "Oh well. When you start resembling a dead twig I'll force feed you," she added quickly, flashing him a brilliant smile.

"Nice to know I have you there," Van laughed, and leaning back he quickly looked her up and down out of the corner of his eye.  "So where you headed?" he asked casually, and Hitomi shrugged.

"I don't know, I just moved in this area so I'm just sort of scouting around". 

"You should check out the Banana Leaf," Van suggested, "That is if you like Thai food." 

"I love Thai food," Hitomi brightened, and Van cringed inwardly as he connected her bright reaction to all the reactions of the women in the office. He recommends anything and they'd automatically love it. Hell, if he recommended a toilet company they'd love it. "But I was actually hoping for sushi," Hitomi admitted, not wanting to hurt Van's feelings.

"You like sushi? As in the raw fish?" Van asked, impressed. 

"Yes," Hitomi replied indignantly, "What's wrong with raw fish?"

"Nothing, just a lot of people don't like it," Van shrugged, "Memories has pretty good sushi, considering this area." 

"I'll go check that out then," Hitomi smiled gratefully, and there was a pause. "Lots of work?" Hitomi asked, nonchalantly. 

"Not really, I should be done in two hours or so," Van answered, and Hitomi nodded. 

"Why don't you join me for lunch?" she asked breezily, her grip on her purse tightening as she waited for his answer.

She could hear Van's clock ticking, the smooth silver hands moving flawlessly, all other noises slightly blurred as she could hear her heart thumping. 

"Well, I guess lunch with you won't hurt me too much," Van teased after waiting a suspenseful moment, "But force feed me and I'll be forced to some high class kung fu moves," Van added with a playful wink. 

"Oh boy," Hitomi laughed as she shook her head, "Come on Judo Master, before you hurt someone." Picking up his jacket, Van followed Hitomi out of the office, several women glaring daggers at her as he kept an almost-kind affectionate gaze on her.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Oh gods, I needed this," Van drooled as he took a gratifying sip of hot green tea, relaxing in the quiet booth, the sound of water trickling into a fountain filled with goldfish audible. "That and a massage, and I'd be in heaven," Van added, leaning back lazily as he broke apart his chop sticks. 

"I used to work at a spa as a masseuse," Hitomi thought aloud before realizing it. Van gave her a mischievous look, and Hitomi turned bright red. 

"Hitomi's a masseuse, eh?" he grinned slyly, leaning forward in his seat. 

"I was lying," Hitomi babbled, "I flipped burgers actually."

"Hitomi knows how to bend men to her will!" Van laughed loudly, "Really know how to manipulate their bodies--"

"Stop it!" Hitomi complained, flushing. "Oh, go lay down on a bed of needles or something." 

"Ouch," Van smirked when the bento boxes arrived. Nodding thanks at the waiter, Van dug in hungrily as Hitomi delicately placed a tuna roll in her mouth. 

"Mmm, it's fresh," she exclaimed, delighted, her mouth full of fish, rice and sea weed. 

"You mean you didn't trust me that this place was good?" Van asked, pretending to be appalled as he shovelled rice into his mouth. 

"Trust you?" Hitomi retorted good-naturedly as she popped in another piece, "I don't know…. Kind of hard…." She trailed off, as if it was very difficult.

"Hmmph," Van pouted, and Hitomi smiled as she could seem him fighting back a smile. Studying her hand, Hitomi checked her nails, frowning. 

"My fingers are long… Hey, how long are yours?" she asked, interested, and Van set down his chopsticks and extended his hand.

"I don't know, they're fingers," he shrugged, and Hitomi nodded.

"Hmm… Ooh, can you cover your face with your hand?" she asked, and Van shrugged again.

"I don't know," he replied, and lifting his hand, he placed it over his face.

"Fair game," Hitomi cackled as she smacked Van's hand, causing him to smack himself in the face.

"Hey!" Van protested, rubbing his nose. "I hope you don't go around smacking people left and right, you violent woman. Menace to society I say," he added, and Hitomi put her hand to her chest.

"At least I don't go around putting my hand on my face to see if I can cover it!" she retorted, trying not to laugh. 

"You asked me!"

"You fell for it!" Hitomi replied instantly, and Van scowled. 

"Crazy woman who goes around smacking the innocent public," Van mumbled as he took another sip of tea, and Hitomi cocked her head. 

"You're not sore for losing, now are you?" she asked, her green eyes twinkling mischievously. 

"Me? Lose?" Van gaped, and Hitomi nodded. 

"Who was the one who just smacked himself in the face?" 

"You know, you don't have to rub salt in the wound," Van replied, and Hitomi was slightly disappointed at his sudden loss of fight. She wanted to banter, but shrugging to herself, she supposed he was worried about work or something.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, and after Van nodded, she reached for her purse.

"I'll cover it," Van smiled, and Hitomi shook her head defiantly.

"Don't be a chauvinistic pig, just let me deal with it, I'm not poor," Hitomi retorted, and Van snorted.

"Just let me do it, I make more then you. Besides, you paid for the pizza last night," he insisted. As the waitress came to their table with a check, Van grabbed it, holding Hitomi back with his other hand, and after glancing at it, he placed his platinum credit card on the tray. 

"I could have won the lottery or something," Hitomi grumbled, "Or maybe my dead aunt left me a lot of money. For all you know I could be a millionaire."

"Oh please, all mighty rich one, please do not wipe a lowly penny at my head," Van mocked, and Hitomi scowled as she kicked him under the table jokingly. After Van got his card back and signed, the two got up and left the quiet restaurant, walking along the concrete to the office.

"I think you have soy sauce on your shirt," Van commented with a frown, and as Hitomi pulled the collar slightly to see, Van hit her nose up, grinning merrily as she shrieked in rage. As she raised her purse to hit him, Van grabbed her arm, at the same time Hitomi let go her weight. Nearly falling down, Van grabbed Hitomi's other arm, and helped her up as she snorted in a mock angry fashion.

"That was cheap," she scowled.

"Ah, but I won," he grinned moronically, and Hitomi merely tried to kick at him as he dodged out of the way.

Giving a Hitomi side glance a lazy smile spread across Van's face, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Noticing, Hitomi raised her eyebrows, her lips pursing. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

 "No," Van replied, his expression growing more mischievous by the minute. Rolling her eyes Hitomi turned back around, trying her best to ignore Van as they walked side-by-side down the street back towards the building. Stopping at the crosswalk Hitomi looked up at Van, eyes narrowing.

  "What!?" shouted Hitomi getting a few stares from the other people at the crosswalk. When the sign switched the walk Van started head, quickly followed by Hitomi having to jog to catch up. Calling after Van, Hitomi felt like chucking her shoe at the back of his head. He was obviously thinking about something that concerned her or else he wouldn't have that look on his face.

  Looking down at Hitomi once more, his eyes twinkling, Van finally spoke afraid that perhaps if he annoyed her much more she would hurt him or something. "I was just curious about the hair and found it amusing that you are the first girl I really know with that length."

  "Is that a bad thing?" Hitomi inquired, warning lining her voice.

"No," Van replied gently, "I like it."

"…Oh," Hitomi replied after a moment, unsure of what to say. 

"So you just moved in the area?" he asked, Hitomi nodding. "Did you move away from family? Friends? Your band of men that you slaved, bending to your every will?" he added devilishly, his motives, however different from what they appeared to be. 

"I moved away from friends," Hitomi sniffed primly, and Van laughed.

"Oh, so no band of slave men?" he asked, and Hitomi replied a haughty no. "You've got to practice your massage technique then," he teased, "You're losing your touch." 

"Shush up," Hitomi retorted with a slight smile, and Van grinned back.

"So, you're not going out with anyone?" Van asked casually, busying himself by checking his watch for the time.

"Uh, no," Hitomi confessed, "But even if I was, I wouldn't slave them away," she added.

"Sure," Van nodded mockingly, and Hitomi scowled as he pushed the button for the elevator. 

"What about you?" Hitomi asked, "Are you going out with anyone?"

"Not in particular," Van replied calmly, and stepping out the elevator he nodded briskly at her before striding quickly into his office. "Nice having lunch," he called over his shoulder, and shutting his office door, Hitomi stood in the middle of the cubicles, slightly wary of the sudden mood change.

  Sighing, Hitomi decided to shrug the matter off and eased herself out of her jacket, sitting down to read over a few of the papers someone had put onto her desk for her to work with.

"Hey," came a female voice. Looking up, Hitomi saw a red head leaning on her cubicle wall, eying Hitomi up and down.

"Hello," Hitomi smiled uneasily, unsure why the red head had suddenly appeared and wanted a conversation with her.

 "Have a nice lunch?" the girl asked, Hitomi not catching the faint hint of maliciousness.

"I guess so," Hitomi shrugged, "Uh, if you don't mind me asking... Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Holly. I work over there in the cubicles on the far right, near Mr. Fanel's office," smiled Holly extending her manicured hand, her red fingernails faintly reminding Hitomi of a carnivore and how its claws might look after ripping out the heart of its victim.

 "Oh, I'm Hitomi," the green eyed woman replied, and Holly cocked her head to the side.

 "I know," she replied shortly, "Anyways, you're new, and I've wanted to talk to you for a while."

  Hitomi frowned slightly, un-aware that she was fidgeting with the papers in her hands.  "Really? Why's that?" Hitomi faintly asked, brows going together in concern. Holly clucked her tongue in disappointment and helped herself to a seat in Hitomi's cubicle, making herself comfortable and picking up Hitomi's picture frame of her family.

  "Nice family," commented Holly absently, not really looking at the picture but rather at Hitomi.

  "Thank you," Hitomi replied, "I haven't seen them in a while..." she trailed off wistfully, and Holly shrugged.

  "That's nice. Anyways, let's not beat around the bush, sugar," she interrupted, snapping her mint gum slightly. "I came to talk to you about Van."

  Instantly Hitomi felt her whole body tense at the mention of her employer. Laughing nervously she smiled trying to draw her eyebrows together in curiosity. "What about Va – er, Mr. Fanel?"

  Giving Hitomi a sympathetic smile Holly shook her head and glanced at towards Van's office as though afraid he might be watching. "Well, it's just… you're new and all and don't know much about him and I don't really want to see you hurt like so many of the others…"

  "'So many of the others'…?" repeated Hitomi slowly wondering how many of the other employees Van had gone out to lunch with, joked with, complimented with, even bantered with. 

  "I'd just be careful, that's all I'm saying. I'd hate to have another co-worked quit because of him," sympathetically drawled the red head, looking down and picking away invisible flecks of lint on her skirt. 

  Unsure of what else she could do Hitomi smiled weakly, a small feeling of disappointment creeping into her body. "Uh, thanks?"

  "I mean, I'm not trying to be mean or anything but Van and –" Holly stopped in mid-sentence, her eyes focused elsewhere. Following her line of vision she spotted Van in front of his office conversing with other male employee, his eyes focused over on Holly and Hitomi, his face unreadable. "Well," chuckled Holly jumping off the desk where she had situated herself. "Think about what I said and you and I should, you know, have lunch sometime or something. Get to know each other, be chums."

"That would be nice," Hitomi said unsure if she really ever wanted to talk with Holly again. The woman just had something about her that made Hitomi want to push her chair aside and spend the day hiding under the desk. The air hung heavy with the odour of something… was it fear?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

4.7.03:

MT: I'm addicted to a new manga... *___*  
CxV: What?  
MT: MARS. :D  
CxV: you do that.  
MT: Anyway… Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.  
CxV: please review n_n

**Disclaimer: We claim no right to Escaflowne and are making no money off of this fanfiction.**


	4. More Misunderstandings

  Walking alone down the road, Hitomi wrapped her coat tightly around her small frame. Holly's words had thrown her off immensely, and it was hard to know how to trust. She wished she had someone like Yukari around here, but she'd have to rely on her gut for this one. Trudging down the road, she checked her watch as she sat grumpily on the worn bench beside the bus stop, a couple of sleek cars pulling past her as they sped off to their homes, probably full of flat screen televisions, leather couches, and blonde wood floors.

  The heel of her shoe clicked sharply against the light grey cement as she clasped her hands over her bag. Whirs of silver, black and blue rushed past her, and she felt slightly well… Beneath everyone, waiting for the bloody bus to come. 

  "Where the hell is the bus?" Hitomi cursed under her breath, not noticing a polished black car roll up at the bus stop.

  "Need a ride, ma'am," came a male voice, and Hitomi was about to whip her head up and screech at the man when she met maroon eyes, creased slightly from the laughter dancing in them.

  Seeing Van in his sleek car, staring into his eyes, Hitomi almost dropped her bag and did the natural animal instinct: run away. Clutching the bag closer, Holly's words flashing in her mind, she took a step back while giving Van a wary expression... plus accepting a ride from Van would be like accepting charity from him, something she definitely didn't want to feel indented to him for. 

  "I'm fine," she said hesitantly, biting her lip. "The bus will be here soon and I don't live that far away…" she trailed off, unable to keep eye contact with him any longer. 

  Curious, Van raised his brow and looked Hitomi over, a few people at the bus watching the exchange between the two. Giving an awkward smile Van went ahead and tried another approach, wondering why Hitomi was suddenly so damn hesitant around him again. 

  "Come on, it'd be no problem. I'd enjoy the company," Van smiled, surprised at his own words. He hadn't really told anyone that before!

  "Really, it's okay!" Hitomi urged still unable to meet Van's eyes. He noticed her grip on her handbag, the expression on her face, the blatant refusal to look him in the eye. What the heck had happened to her?

  "Sure it's okay but I would really like to give you a ride home," he stressed, his patience growing thinner by the minute. At this point he was almost ready to get out of the car and throw the woman over his shoulder and shove her into the car to get the message through her thick skull he wanted to give her a ride home. 

  Looking up at the tone in his voice Hitomi looked into his eyes and saw that Van really wanted her to get in the car. 'Of course he wants you in the car,' Hitomi scolded herself, Holly's words screaming louder then ever in her mind. 'You're his next conquest.'

  "I…" she started, keeping eye contact, feeling herself loosing as Holly's words faded in and out, reason getting distorted the longer she looked at Van. "I guess…"

  Quickly she hurried around the back of the car and opened the door, sliding in and shutting the door. Without glancing at Van she clicked her seatbelt around her small frame and clung onto her bags as though afraid she'd get sucked into a vortex at any moment. 

  "Never knew you took the bus," Van commented as the hum of the engine quieted, trees flashing by them.

  "Uh, yeah," Hitomi croaked, clearing her throat embarrassedly, "I've never had my own car yet."

  "You're a grown woman, you should get one," Van suggested, and Hitomi nodded shyly, fingering the leather strap in her hands. 

  "Maybe, but the bus isn't bad," Hitomi replied quietly, and Van laughed.

  "Smells like urine, full of bacteria, you're lucky to get a seat… You're joking right?" he said, looking into the rear view mirror and catching Hitomi's emerald green eyes. 

  "No," Hitomi replied, the cocky look in his maroon eyes irritating her slightly, yet she couldn't stop a smile from spreading on her face. "It's good for the environment. Carpooling is also good," nodded Hitomi.

  "It's also very irritating," Van shot back, a smirk lighting his features. 

  "You're very irritating," Hitomi smiled impishly, and Van laughed.

  "Ouch," he replied, "You know, I'd be nice to me if I were you, I AM driving you."

  "I didn't need a ride," Hitomi pointed out. "You insisted."

  "But who could turn down a ride by such a cute guy like me?" Van winked, a different type of wink than the ones he gave the women at the office. More like a secret inside joke wink then a flirtatious one. 

  "You're crazy," Hitomi giggled, her laugh dying as Holly's words hounded at her. She looked down at her purse again, cheeks still rosy from laughing.

  "You're right," Van grinned, "I think I should take a three year holiday so I can find why I'm so crazy."

  "Ahh, I see, one of those spiritual retreats?" Hitomi teased, and Van nodded.

  "Oh yeah, the whole candles and chanting? That's me," he joked.

  "We'll shave that head of yours bald," Hitomi smirked, and Van pretended to be horrified.

  "Not my hair," he gasped.

  "You call that dishevelled mop hair?" Hitomi replied, and Van felt that happy glow again, the one that took him over whenever he and Hitomi bantered.

  The car stopped at a red light, and Van turned around.

  "Okay, out of the car," he smiled, and Hitomi lifted her nose indignantly.

  "Fine, it's only two block anyways," she retorted, and stepping out with a huff she walked briskly down the street after weaving in-between the path of cars to the sidewalk.. Van didn't actually mean for her to get out, but the red quickly switched to green before he could call her to come back in the car. 

_"Damn,"_ Van scowled as his hands remained on the ten and two o clock positions on the steering wheel. She wouldn't get away that quickly. Making a U-turn, Van grinned moronically as he followed the direction the sandy blonde had taken.

***

  Hitomi walked resentfully down the road, swinging her bag as her heels made a clicking noise. She left the main shops and turned left into the quiet residential streets, passing several apartment buildings. She heard the sloshing of a puddle and turned her head to see Van's car as he rolled on beside her. Keeping her gaze straight ahead, she tried not to smile as Van followed her every move, and opening the glass door to her apartment she lifted her green eyes to see Van nodding with a smile at her as he drove off. Feeling rather bubbly, Hitomi checked her mail box, then headed up stairs, beaming like an idiot.

  As the smell of lavender entered her nose, Hitomi set down her bag as the door swung shut behind her. Slipping off her shoes, and padding down the small hallway, Hitomi flung herself onto her couch, clicking on the television as she wished for a massage. Rubbing her own shoulders as she rolled her head from left to right, Hitomi spread out on the couch and leaned on the black canvas arm, noticing her answering machine blinking on the side table. Pressing a button, Hitomi's heart soared as she heard her best friend's familiar voice chirp onto the machine.

  "Hey, Hitomi! How've you been? It's me, your long lost sister, Kari! Things are great here, I've missed you so much though! Shopping's great, I have so much to tell you. Call me! It's juicy news, woman. Talk to you later," the message ended with the sound of a few beeps.

  A brilliant smile spread across her face as the message ended, a feeling of odd contentment slowly filling through her body. Yukari was an excellent person to talk to about her problems and her fears about Van, help her get Holly's voice out of there and let her focus on life once again. Quickly getting off the couch she walked across the room and grabbed her mobile phone, hitting the speed dial button as she moved back to the couch and lazily stretched out on it. 

  "Hello?" came the familiar voice of Amano, his voice strained as the familiar scream of Makoto filled the air making Hitomi wince. Although her heart did go out to the couple a smirk appeared on her face, glad she had yet to experience the joys of raising a child. 

  "Hey Amano," Hitomi said cheerfully knowing her tone in voice wouldn't cheer up the disgruntled father. "Is your wife there?"

  "Oh, hey Hitomi!" Amano yelled into the phone piece as Makoto's voice picked up in intensity. "She's trying to get Makoto into the bathroom to take a bath. I'll," he gulped, his voice wavering. "Hand the phone off to her and try."

  Setting the phone down Hitomi would hear Amano trying to yell to Yukari over the screams of their son and helplessly Hitomi laughed, glad that she only had to take care of the kid every-so-often. Don't get her wrong, she loved the kid but the terrible twos with that child was certainly something she wouldn't mind not going through. 

  "Hello?" snapped Yukari as she walked away from the scene, slamming the door to the bedroom to try and muffle the screams from the hall. 

  "I think your neighbours might call children services if Makoto keeps that up you know," Hitomi teased, her eyes twinkling mischievously as she got a grunt in return.

  "Hey, their brats were the same way," sniffed Yukari, flopping down on the bed and yelping when she landed on one of Makoto's toys. "When you have children someday I'll laugh at your suffering too!"

  "With good reason too," smiled Hitomi aimlessly picking up a magazine, flipping through the pages, various models with their fixed smiles staring blankly back at her. "So, you said you had juicy news?" 

  "Yeah!" Yukari exclaimed, a few squeaks heard as she tossed the toys covering her bed onto the ground to give her room to lie down. "Well, you see, this co-worker of Amano's is currently single and very attractive so I was thinking…"

  "'Kari!" Hitomi yelled, exasperated already. It had been like this ever since college and part of Hitomi felt her friend thought she couldn't find dates for herself. That, and now that Yukari was domesticated she wanted a 'partner in crime', someone to grip about all sorts of domestic problems instead of a friend who was out in the real world, still single. 

  "Okay, before you rip my head off hear me out!" Yukari interrupted, sensing she was treading on thin ice. "He's really cute and recently broke up with his long time girlfriend. It's a chance Hitomi! Seize the day!"

  "Last time you set me up with someone we were bored senseless by the first half hour," Hitomi reminded her friend remembering the boring date a few months back before Hitomi had moved. "Besides…" a slow blush spread across her cheeks, unsure of her emotions. "Well… you see…"

  "Ahhhh," Yukari's bubbling voice burst out as she sprung up, her eyes wide. "You've met someone!"

  "No!" Hitomi instantly replied, her face the rip shade of a tomato. "The man is just so… argh! And… urrgh!"

  "Calm down," Yukari said soothingly trying to keep the excitement she was feeling in her voice down. A silence spread between the two as Yukari waited for Hitomi to speak up again knowing that her friend had pent up all her frustrations and needed someone to vent them to, something Hitomi had problems with in expressing her feelings. 

  "For one thing, he's my boss…"

  "Oooh! An office romance!" squealed Yukari wincing as she heard Amano let out a scream, a thud, and laughter from Makoto. "Late nights together over important documents, secret whispers, meetings at the photocopier…!"

  "Nothing like that!" Hitomi yelled in defence, her emotions getting the better of her. "It's just… well… today I had a talk with one of my co-workers and she said that he was…" she trailed off, the words beating against her self-esteem and making her feel like a little fifteen year old girl again, worried about the littlest things. 

  "What?" Yukari said cautiously sensing her friends change in moods, knowing there was definitely something deeper that Hitomi wasn't telling her. 

  "Well.. the co-worker said that… I was just a conquest, fresh meat if you will," Hitomi finally mumbled feeling tears slowly forming in her eyes, wondering if perhaps that was all she'd ever be to anyone. At twenty-four years old she had been on plenty of dates but, well, had never really been in a serious relationship that lasted more than a few months. 

  Silence filled Yukari's end of the phone, even Makoto seemed to silence himself as his mother thought of the best way to reassure her friend. Finally, she replied brightly. "You know what it seems to me? It seems like, perhaps, this co-worker is jealous of you and not wanting you to go near the guy…?" she paused, wanting Hitomi to at least give the name of the man. 

  "Being jealous of how Van – er – Mr. Fanel treats me?" laughed Hitomi, throwing her arms above her head, accidentally making the phone drop. Quickly she picked the phone up again, laughter still in her voice, although she wasn't sure exactly which type of laughter she was expressing. "Does she want to be harassed and have everything about her picked apart? Have to deal with the horrible temper? Be… be.. ARGH!"

  Yukari chuckled helplessly knowing she had a better picture of what was happening between the two of them then Hitomi did. "Well, you don't have to listen to me but I definitely think that there must be something going on to make the co-worker say something like that. Besides, how do you feel about Van?"

  "I… I… don't know," Hitomi finished lamely, feeling slightly stupid for not knowing her feelings towards Van. It was all jumbled up, constantly swirling, changing with every moment. Sometimes she wanted to slap him hard across the face while other times she wondered what it would be like to be held by him, to be kissed by him, to perhaps spend the rest of her life being with him. 

  "Well, there is only one possible solution to that problem," Yukari concluded as the door could be heard opening and Makoto running in laughing to his mother. "Don't jumped on the bed when you're wet!" screeched Yukari before turning back to Hitomi. "I better go but thing of the one solution: spend time with him, that's the only way you're going to figure it all out. Besides, perhaps he's interested in you more than you think."

With that Yukari hung up the phone, always being the one to try and end her conversations dramatically, leaving a very confused Hitomi alone with her thoughts. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++

  Shutting the door with a crisp sound, Van dropped his bag and let out a long groan, like the sound of a great tree beginning to teeter down. Home at last. Rolling his shoulders slightly, he checked his answering machine, loosening his tie as he heard Millerna's voice telling him about a new bar that he just "had to check out with her".

  Chuckling to himself at Millerna could be so serious at one moment and so child like the next, excited about everything, he flopped onto his couch as an old man's voice, croaky like gravel, came onto the machine.

  "Van Fanel.. It's been a while hasn't it," started the man, and sitting straight, Van's brow furrowed as his senses pricked up. His fingers undid his cuffs deftly, and he listened on.   "You may remember me from your high school days. Those days when you were a hooligan, a failure. And there I am, the other day, opening up my internet and what do the headlines read? Van Fanel one of the youngest business tycoons in Fanelia. Some critics even called you the 'young king'.

  The arrogant smile on the profile picture, so like you, Van. When I gave you shelter, food, warmth, what did you give me back? You fell short of the line. Did horribly. I wonder who changed you. Or rather," he continued, a sort of sick tone seeping through his voice, "What did you do to change yourself?"

  Van's right cheek twitched slightly as he froze, his hands shaking slightly as he fumbled with the top button of his shirt.

  "You couldn't have just magically gotten talent, now could you have, Van? Unless you were hiding something from me," the man continued, a sort of dry sucking noise interrupting his sentence, "No. I don't think so. But it's curious, isn't it. What was it Van? Old Dornkirk certainly wasn't rich. Even if you had stolen all my money you couldn't have bought your way into the company. Drugs, hmm? Or maybe sex. Knowing you, it was probably both.

  I'm not a preacher, Van. You and I both know we were never religious. I think that's the only thing in common we had. But I'm just telling you; remember who gave you a home. Do not brush me aside like I did nothing for you," Dornkirk hissed, "I know more about your past then you do."

  Van clenched his jaw, and as Dornkirk was about to continue in that slow, agonizing voice of his he picked up the smooth black machine and threw it across the condo. The small bags under his eyes, evidence that he had been lacking sleep grew more visible as his maroon eyes grew dark. Exhaling sharply, and then inhaling, mental walls shifted around Van until his face was blank.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  Hitomi smiled sunnily as she was greeted by some friends she had made, and as she set down her briefcase she took a quick sip of coffee from her travel mug. Starting up her computer, she left her cubicle, and leaned on her colleague's cubicle wall gently. 

  "Hey Gaddes," Hitomi smiled, and a man with dark brown hair looked up, his tanned features crinkling into a friendly smile.

  "Hey little lady," Gaddes grinned, "You seem happy; having a good morning?"

  "Not really," Hitomi laughed, looking down into her mug, blushing slightly, "Just... Sort of had a... Revelation last night."

  "Oh, really," Gaddes smiled, "Those are always good. Haven't had too many myself," He admitted boyishly, "But I've got time." Hitomi nodded with a beam, when a sudden gasping noise filled their ears, followed by light, bubbly giggles.

  "Looks like Mr. Fanel has entered the building," Gaddes smirked, "Better get back to work, he doesn't look too happy." Hitomi looked up, and frowned. Van looked fine. Not happy, but fine. Shrugging, Hitomi waved slightly to Gaddes before trotting over to Van's office, all the females she passed applying powder and lipstick. 

  "Morning," she greeted as she leaned against his doorframe, and looking up, Van's expression didn't change.

  "Good morning," he nodded shortly, and setting down his briefcase he turned towards his computer, typing in his password as the gentle humming of the monitor filled the room.

  "How was your night?" Hitomi asked, wondering where that teasing sparkle had gone. "You look like a wreck," she tried, spreading on a grin.

  "Thank you," he replied sarcastically, but Hitomi frowned inside. It wasn't that bantering sort of happy sarcasm, it was more... Bitter. 

  "Lot of work ahead of you today?" she questioned, cocking her head in a friendly manner.

  "Yes," Van answered curtly, not tearing his eyes away from the screen as he typed away rapidly.

  "Are you okay?" Hitomi asked after a silence, subdued. 

  "I am fine, Ms. Kanzaki," Van snapped as he swung his chair to face her, "I am not having such a bubbly day like you are, but the world is not ending. I am sorry I can't be as chipper as you always seem to be, but maybe if you'd stop pestering me I could be! Now if you don't have anything important to tell me please get back to work."

  Van's flaming eyes instantly turned neutral again, his face blanking into his mask once more. He typed away, totally ignoring the hurt expression on Hitomi's face, and he pretended to himself he didn't hear the quiet sorry she whispered as she left his office.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

13.7.03:

CxV: ANNE IS A POST IT! n_n  
MT: What the fu-- *noticed PG-13 rating*... fudge?  
CxV: La La la n__n  Anne lives in a canteloupe under the sea! Steel Wool Anne Circle Shorts!  
MT: I think you were the one taking the special K.... Anyway...  
CxV: Not in front of the children Anne! *stern* :p  Please review n_n  And Anne is cool.  
MT: Yeah, you too Ingrid. :p  
CxV: *breaks out bawling*  
Hitomi: Yeah, okay. Um. Ignore those two and review the story please O_O

Disclaimer: We do not own Escaflowne and are making no money off of this. Standard disclaimer obviously applies here.  
  



	5. Battle Wounds

Aimlessly, Hitomi stirred the lemon in her ice water, too lost in her thoughts to pay attention to the happenings of the world. Gaddes, giving Hitomi a concerned look, handed the waitress the two menus, smiled politely as she nodded and then walked off. 

"So, what's up?" Gaddes asked as he took a sip of his coke, frowning slightly as Hitomi stabbed the slice of fruit with her straw, her bottom lip protruding out slightly in a discreet pout. 

"Nothing," Hitomi sighed. "YOU were right though… Van was in a bad mood."

"Told you," Gaddes smiled kindly. "Don't worry. He gets like that every so often. Just stay out of his war path and before you know it, it'll be over." 

"Oh," Hitomi nodded absentmindedly, nudging the ice against the sides of the glass. Jazz music was audible in the background. Hitomi restlessly tapped her foot on the floor to the beat. "Gaddes, do you think I'm obnoxiously happy? Like, happy 24/7? Happy as in lolipop-kid-I'm-on-a-joyride-please-don't-let-me-smack-into-a-stop-sign-because-I'm-so-happy happy?"

Gaddes paused for a moment, Hitomi flushed as she busied herself by sipping her water as if her life depended on it.

"Uh... Not really," Gaddes replied slowly, slightly confused by Hitomi's outburst, "You can be happy, but sometimes you have the temper of a firecracker."

"Do not!" Hitomi replied reflexively, smacking him on the arm. 

"See," Gaddes grinned causing Hitomi to mock scowled, a small smile curling on her pink lips.

"Why?" he added out of curiosity. Hitomi, slightly embarrassed, looked down at the oak table, flushing slightly.

"This morning, Van was really snappish with his answers, and well, he sort of accused me of always being annoyingly happy," Hitomi mumbled, blinking carefully as her green eyes shone slightly.

Gaddes was quiet for a moment, the buzz of people laughing and talking weaving in between the mellow notes of the saxophone.

Hitomi nodded, feeling better slightly, and smiled. 

"Thanks," she smiled as a Caesar salad was set in front of her. 

"No problem little lady," Gaddes winked as they dug in.

  Across the restaurant, unaware of Gaddes and Hitomi, sat Van who had reluctantly agreed to go to lunch with Millerna after much pouting and whining from Millerna. When the waiter finished giving them their drinks Millerna looked at Van and let a small smile cross her face.

"Cheer up, woman," Millerna joked as she prodded Van in the side with her finger.

"Don't call me woman," Van replied roughly. Millerna cocked her head to the side, wondering what had happened this time. Sure Van was usually anti-social and distant around her but this time something was definitely different. His usual sarcastic remarks didn't hold the same, well… almost light-hearted tone about them.

  "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong then?" Millerna finally inquired before taking a sip of her cool lemonade. Van simply scowled, ignoring her. "Seriously woman, you're acting just like a woman! Bottling up all your emotions and been sulky to the world… you're much worse than usual, woman." 

  "Call me that one more time and I'm leaving," snapped Van, warning lining his voice in the clear implication he would go through with the threat. Annoyed, Millerna's brows went together as she tried to think of another approach. 

  "Fine," sniffed Millerna playing absently with her napkin. "Don't tell me what's wrong. Keep it bottled up and get all ugly out of worry, see if I care."

  Inwardly groaning Van figured that perhaps it _would do him good to tell Millerna what was wrong. It's not like she'd understand, and perhaps it might make her shut up. _

"Well if you must know," Van began, irritation smothering his voice, "Dornkirk called." The mock impish twinkle in Millerna's eyes extinguished like a flame in the wind, and her straw fell out from between her pink lips as she blinked. Millerna's lips hung limply open as she began to grasp the seriousness of the situation.

"What'd he say?" she finally asked, her cheery face now set in a face of true concern. Van toyed with his drink, his whole face almost darkened as he wagered whether or not to tell her.

There was a quiet clink as two plates were set in front of them, and Van gratefully dug in, buying time. Millerna chewed a piece of lettuce thoughtfully, sneaking Van a few glances, her curiosity beginning to grow.

"Well?" she asked, knowing she was taking a gamble. Van would either shut up, be angry for the rest of the day, or spill. She waited for his verdict.

"He said a bunch of crap," Van finally admitted, running a hand briefly through his raven black locks, "Like how did I get up in this company. Drugs or sex."

"What the--" Millerna began, but pushed aside her own ranting for later, "Van, you know you made your way up this company fair and square."

"Did I really?" Van asked, doubt seeping into his now bitter tone. "I mean, that's what everyone thinks, isn't it? There must be some sort of back bone to their rumors."

Millerna's violet eyes flashed with anger as she set her fork down sharply.

"Do you think I'm such an awful boss that I'd let you just float your way up this company; this company my father and sister built? That I was afraid if I didn't promote you you'd take Marlene to court? You worked your way up fair and square Van," she told him. "Don't you dare degrade me like that or I will fire you." 

Van kept his expression the same, however inside he was slightly taken a back by Millerna's harsh tone. He had to admit, in an odd way he felt better.

"Just, I'm sorry," Van muttered, his head lowering. "Everything's been getting to me. Everyone thinks they know me... That I'm just this arrogant player." And then, more to himself, then Millerna, he added quietly. "Even Hitomi."

"Hitomi?" Millerna asked, trying to calm down her smirk that was playing on her lips.

"Don't mock me," Van replied witheringly, "Blondie," he muttered indignantly. 

"Watch it, buddy," Millerna warned, her eyes narrowing to slits. "I could show you many blondes with better personalities and intelligence then you," she threatened, pointing her fork at him, a crouton skewered in between the spokes. 

"Rawr," Van smirked, his eyes twinkling, and Millerna laughed despite herself.

Nudging Millerna slightly, Van took a bite of his pasta, his mood improved. 

"So how's Dryden," Van teased, and Millerna inhaled sharply, as if offended.

"Stop it!" Millerna complained, "I'm not going out with him!"

"Even after all these years," Van mused. "Poor guy. What does he see in you?"

"Hey," Millerna snapped, her violet eyes filled with laughter. "Shut your trap, woman."

"That's it I'm leaving," Van said, his voice dead serious. Millerna peered closely into his maroon eyes, and for the briefest moment there was a playful flicker. As Van's chair screeched as he stood up, Hitomi looked up at the noise, seeing the grim expression on Van's space. Millerna broke into a big grin, and got up, yanking on Van, nearly spilling his drink on him. Hitomi's face fell. He certainly had cheered up. 

 Watching as Van sat back down, Millerna smiling coyly at Van, the amicable chit-chat they seemed so absorbed in Hitomi lost all focus, only knowing one thing that she was sure of: it had been personal. What had annoyed Van that morning had truly been Hitomi, not simply a foul mood. 

The words of encouragement that Gaddes had given her before melted away and once more the angry words of Van, the hurtful words of Holly, filled Hitomi's head once again making her wish to throw aside her plate and hit her head against the table to make them stop. A slow, sick feeling spread through her stomach making her feel as though she might retch up her lunch, self doubt and anger at her very nature tearing her apart. 

Noticing Hitomi absently playing with her food, tears slowly filling up her brilliant emerald eyes, Gaddes cocked his head sideways in concern, speaking softly while touching her hand to get Hitomi's attention. "You okay? What's wrong?"

"Actually…" Hitomi started, suddenly very much wanting to be alone. "I think I'm going to be sick…" Quickly she stood up, feeling as though the restaurant's very air had been sucked out and she was floating aimlessly, lost, in outer space. 

"You do look kind of green," Gaddes muttered grabbing their jackets from the spare chair beside the table and holding Hitomi's elbow for support. "Want me to take you home?"

"Yes," Hitomi conceded weakly following Gaddes out of the restaurant, glancing back on more time at Van and Millerna, lost in their cheerful conversation. 

++++++++++++++++++++

Weakly Hitomi pushed open the door to her building, moving aimlessly with the crowd as they pushed towards the elevator. Excitement was in the air for it was Friday, the end of the work week. Her fellow employees chatted amicably about their plans, the cheery atmosphere following them into the elevator making Hitomi want to jump out and walk up the stairs, no matter how many stories up it was.  

Last night after Gaddes had dropped her off at her apartment she had laid on the couch weakly for an hour until she had gotten up enough strength to crawl to the bathroom and get a hot bath ready to soak in. After about an hour of soaking, when the water was starting to get chilly, the phone rang and quickly Hitomi leapt out of the bath and dashed to grab her mobile from her bedroom. Yukari, having successfully gotten Makoto to sleep, offered Hitomi to come out for the weekend on Saturday and spend some time with her "favorite kid." Wanting to get away, something to boost her ego, she had accepted with the feeling that she didn't want to go back to her apartment for anything in the world.  Just the thought of getting away, no matter how little time, was enough to sustain Hitomi and help her get through the last day of work for the week. 

Setting her briefcase on her desk she eased herself out of her jacket and glanced at the phone, contemplating if she should call her parents just for a talk. She wasn't officially clocked in for another five minutes and, well, she felt like a little motherly comfort would ago a long way. 

As she reached for the phone a familiar voice, the very once that had been plaguing her for the past day, greeted her from behind her desk, hovering in the entry of her cubicle. "Hi Hitomi, how is my new favorite co-worker?"

Turning around, trying hard to plaster a smile on her face, Hitomi looked at Holly standing in the doorway and tried to act surprised. "Oh, hi, good morning."

Without an invitation Holly strolled into the cubicle and positioned herself by sitting on Hitomi's desk, swinging her legs about lazily. "So, about our conversation that got cut off yesterday…"

Hitomi visibly flinched, mentally screaming at herself for showing such a reaction. What she had to do was play cool, act natural… tune Holly out….

"I'm just looking out for you, you know? I've seen many a woman with her heart broken and don't want to see it happen to someone as, well, happy and nice as you," Holly said sappily, smiling sweetly as though addressing a child. "You've just got to be careful of him –"

"Glad to see you two are so productive at work," came a deep voice from the entrance of Hitomi's cubicle. Glancing up at Holly first she found the red head frozen, her expression resembling that of a deer caught in headlights. Turning her chair around she found Van standing there, his maroon eyes staring coldly at Holly, an expression of which Hitomi considered made him look possible of murder. 

   "Good morning Mr. Fanel," Holly stumbled jumping off Hitomi's desk and straightening her skirt. She was no idiot; Van had a temper that could be provoked and obviously she had done something to trigger it. The most she could do now was follow his commands and get out of there, _fast_.

"Morning Mr. Fanel," mumbled Hitomi looking down, avoiding looking at Van at all costs. Van, too annoyed with Holly, failed to notice the behavior in Hitomi and continued glaring at the red head. 

 "Considering the work day started a good hour ago I find it impossible to believe that you finished your work for the day," he growled, his anger slowly getting the better of him. "What could have been so interesting that you two had to discuss it now?"

 "Oh!" Holly started bubbly looking at Hitomi somewhat vainly in support. "She had a few questions about the office and I was giving her a few pointers of how things work around here," Holly smiled reaching to pat Hitomi on the shoulder, her glossy pink lips turned up in a cheerful grin. 

Hitomi's eyes widened at Holly's statement but she offered no evidence against the statement. It _was_ true that Holly had been offering her advice about how things work around here, just probably not the kind Van would think 'work appropriate' probably.

 Giving the pair a skeptical look Van jerked his head towards Holly's desk, his maroon eyes unreadable. "Well then, I suggest you discuss it on your own time when we aren't so swamped."

Holly smiled her charming smile, one that had made many men willingly turn to putty in her hand, and turned to Hitomi before exiting. "Well, just think about what I said, ya know?"

Mumbling a reply she wasn't even sure what it had been, Hitomi continued staring at the carpet, the stupid helpless feeling still in her. In the corner of her eye she could see Van, still standing there, his stance somewhat tense about something. 'Yeah you idiot, you make him mad and nervous, no wonder he's that way,' Hitomi mentally berated herself turning back to her desk, hoping Van would get the message to get lost.

"Hey, good morning to you too," smiled Van, his tone much friendlier than it had been a few short minutes ago. From the way Hitomi was acting around him he was sure she was still angry about what had happened yesterday. Part of him felt, or knew, that she hadn't taken it that seriously and would probably forget about the incident by the end of the day. 

Ignoring Van, Hitomi pulled open her file cabinet and started typing, her posture rigid. Raising an eyebrow, Van was about to approach and question her, thinking perhaps she _had_ taken his mood yesterday more seriously than he thought, only to be quickly cut off by Hitomi's harsh tone. 

"I'm sorry I was slacking off on the job, Mr. Fanel, it won't happen again," Hitomi said formally refusing to turn around and let Van see her stone cold face. If she turned around he would see the hurt in her eyes, something she had yet to discover the skill to mask. It was always her eyes which gave away what she was feeling, something she had hated all her life, and something she certainly didn't want Van to see. It would probably make him mad or something stupid like that. 

Surprised, Van took a step back, catching the icy tones in her voice. Yeah, she was definitely still mad about yesterday, but something in her tone told him there was more to it, something he wasn't catching. Giving an uneasy smile to the back of her head Van turned around, leaving without a word.  

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Typing away at his computer, Van nibbled on his lip as the light of the screen reflected on his face. He could hear the sound of a phone ringing not too far off, and as he waited for something to load he leaned back in his chair. 

Peeling off his blazer and stretching his arms over his head, Van savored the feeling of his muscles stretching. Flopping his limbs back down, his muscles relaxing, Van loosened his tie briskly and turned to face his desk which was cluttered by papers and pens. Jotting down a note and ripping that sheet of paper out of the paper pad, Van stuck it near his computer as he dropped the pen randomly somewhere on his desk. About to resume typing, his gaze fell on a sketch. His maroon eyes frowned for a moment, and then he remembered. 

Hitomi.

She had apologized sincerely, had subdued her pride. That feeling of being impressed returned, and he turned the small piece of paper in his hands, the sheet delicate, like her in some senses. But paper can cut. He smiled wryly as he remembered the forgotten banter he had with her when they first met.

Reflecting on the previous day, Van winced as his words replayed in his head. Clutching the sketch, Van groaned as he tilted his head back, running a hand through his raven black hair.

Why did his temper have such control over him? He thought he had already mastered the art of hiding things.

A part of him wanted her to know about his past, he wanted her to understand so much. But he wouldn't ever tell her. Eventually it would stab him in the back. Sighing, his eyes scanned the neat writing of Hitomi, the note short. Yet… it still seemed to manage to hit a string.

Tucking the sketch away in his nearly empty drawer, Van leaned his chin in his hands as he looked out the windows of his office. She had every right to be angry. He needed space right now though; he was and never would be the type to apologize immediately. 

   It was one of the many things he hated about himself.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

23.7.03:  
MT: Hurrah! Another update! :D  
CxV: I WANT TO BE CHO CHANG!!! *sobs hysterically* THEY STILL HAVEN'T CAST ANYONE! THIS ISN'T FAIR! DID YOU SEE SOME OF THE PEOPLE THEY CONSIDERED?!?! ACK! I COULD BEAT THEM! Except for Kwon Boa... BUT THE OTHERS! *deep breaths*I'm seriously hyperventilating.  
MT: Yeah… and here I am with my concerns about art school…  
CxV: n_n;;; *whistles* Uh.... *shoves Harry/Draco wallpaper at MT and runs off*  
MT: haha, considering I don't like the movies I'll say the thought counts. :p  
CxV: with DANIEL AND TOM IN THEM? *Faints after muttering anne is crazy*  
Van: *knocks both MT and CxV out* Sigh... well, please read and review and support in the insanity

Disclaimer: We do not own Escaflowne in any shape or form and are making no money off of this.   
  



	6. Chapter Six

"We got the afternoon, you got this room for two, one thing I've left to do, discover me, discovering you," Hitomi half hummed half sang, feeling better as she had cooled down slightly. Swinging her coffee mug, her green gaze scanned the simple pink lettering on the mug reading 'Worrying about something that may never happen is like paying interest on money you may never borrow.' Yukari had given her the cup when she had gone over last time, and Hitomi thought it was cute.   
As her heels clicked against the floor, she entered the kitchen, sticking her mug under the coffee machine. Pressing the large black button firmly, delicious black brown liquid gushed out; small wafts of steam just visible. Bringing the mug over to the counter and pouring in cream and sugar, Hitomi didn't hear someone else entering the kitchen as she stirred the contents into a light caramel color.  
  
"Hitomi," came an alto tenor voice just as Hitomi had picked up her mug and turned around. Spilling some of the hot coffee on her hands from the sudden noise, Hitomi winced in slight pain. Setting the mug down quickly and grabbing a paper napkin, Hitomi wiped her hands as she muttered a 'Mr. Fanel', staring at the floor sullenly.  
  
"How's it coming along?" Van tried, and Hitomi shrugged as she gave an incoherent reply. "Are you alright?" Van asked finally, "I mean, in the beginning you were always teasing me and now not one word." The corners of Hitomi's lips twitched slightly, as if to smile, but to Van's disappointment she remained serious.__

_Whatever happened to the values of humanity  
Whatever happened to the fairness in equality  
Instead in spreading love we're spreading animosity  
Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity_

  
  
  
  
"Nice weather we've been having," Van commented, trying to remain cheerful as Hitomi nodded blankly.   
"Mmhmm."   
"Hitomi, why are you... Doing this," Van finished lamely, his voice softening much to his infuriation. He had half a mind to dump Hitomi's mug of coffee on his head before he was totally lost to the side of darkness.   
"I'm not doing anything," Hitomi replied innocently, and as she blinked calmly Van let out a noise of frustration.   
  
"Damn right," Van replied, "You think I can't see?" he added, and taking a brisk step forward Hitomi instinctively stepped backward, her calm face breaking into a worried one.   
"I have to work, Van," Hitomi said, steadying her voice as she kept her gaze away from Van's.   
"Hitomi," Van said quietly, and extending his hand he turned her face towards his. Hitomi tried not to shake as his skin touched hers, as her chest tightened, and her breath caught in her throat. Van abruptly dropped his hand and stepped back. Should any one see him in such a position it would be questionable.   
"I'm sorry about yesterday," he apologized, adding nothing more. He made no comment about touching her, and for that Hitomi was grateful. Hitomi flickered her gaze to the floor, then back to Van. His expression was no longer blended with the rush of the world. It was like he was alone, standing still.   
  
The sarcastic part of Hitomi pointed out that he WAS standing still. Smacking that part of herself mentally, Hitomi's face broke out into the tiniest of smiles, and she had trouble using her lungs as the tension in the air was thick.   
  
"I..." she began, "I guess I'm sorry too," she apologized, and as Van looked at her worriedly her smile broadened, the buzzing in her head quieting. Van reciprocated the smile, and relaxed visibly.   
"So how is work?" Van asked, leaning against the light colored wall.   
"Boring," Hitomi admitted, and Van nodded.   
"It can be," he agreed, "But it does get better if you can find a release."  
  
Hitomi's gaze was over Van's shoulder, and she saw a rush of red hair and designer clothing. Holly's words thundered in her head, and her smile slipped away as she pieced together the two pieces of information.  
  
Van was smiling easily, and suddenly Hitomi felt sick. Picking up her mug from the counter she brushed past Van, her eyes back to how they had been in the first place.  
  
"I have to go," she whispered, and Van's eyes flickered in confusion.  
  
Stepping out, about to follow Hitomi, he met Holly's cat like gaze which was trained on the green eyed brunette.__

_So ask yourself is the loving really gone  
So I could ask myself really what is going wrong  
In this world that we living in people keep on giving in..._

  
  
Looking from woman to woman, he began to feel a sting of anger envelop him. Surely she wouldn't believe... His gaze panned the room, and several girls were simpering at him. Looking back at Hitomi, he noticed she was looking at the girls too. Clenching his fist, Van snapped his head at Holly, glaring. She felt Van's gaze on her, and turning with a flirtatious smile she paled at the anger flaming in his eyes. Sitting down quickly, and burying herself in her work, Van crossed the office to Hitomi's cubicle, offended that she thought and believed such things.  
  
Part of him hoped that this was all a misunderstanding on his part.  
  
Barging into her cubicle, not caring that a few employees had stopped their work to stare at their angered boss, he roughly grabbed Hitomi's shoulder and turned her around to face him, to look him in the eye to see if she truly believed all she heard.   
"What!? What was that about!?" he yelled, his stance rigid. For some reason he had thought Hitomi was different and if she bought what she had heard then she was no different from the others. Part of Van was glad he hadn't told Hitomi about himself, especially as the emerald eyes looked up in surprise into his own, slowly filling with anger.   
"What was what about?" Hitomi retorted, snapping her pen onto her desk as she shrugged out of his grasp. A few employees shushed each other as they watched intently, all work in the office screeching to a halt.__

_It just ain't the same, always unchanged  
New days are strange, is the world insane  
If love and peace is so strong  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong_

  
  
  
"I already apologize about losing my temper the other day," Van said in a deadly voice, "And you still pull this hot and cold on me."   
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hitomi replied delicately, her eyes stinging at his thunderous gaze.   
"No," Van replied, forcing on a sarcastic smile, "But I suppose Holly could tell you," he snapped, whirling his gaze to the redhead. Holly winced, and averting her gaze the troublemaker busied herself by organizing her desk.   
"Holly hasn't been telling me anything," Hitomi argued, "I'm capable of thinking for myself."   
Growling in anger, Van moved his attention to the office. "Get back to work!" Everyone immediately turned to their computers, hiding behind them. Even if they were insane, they would never want Van's wrath to be unleashed onto them.   
"Hitomi, I want the truth," Van demanded, his voice quieter, "What has Holly been telling you?"   
Hitomi's green eyes, which were stinging lightly, met Van's angry face. However his eyes were almost pleading.   
"Nothing that I had believed," Hitomi replied quietly, "Until you confirmed it yourself."__

_Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek?_

  
  
  
"Really," Van replied coldly, "I didn't realize." As his gaze stabbed through her, Hitomi bit her lip, and before a tear could drop she gathered her things and brushed past him. Van muttered something as she left, and she kicked at herself, wishing she hadn't heard him. "I was wrong about you. You're just like them."   
  
Wiping a stray tear with the back of her hand, Hitomi saw Millerna coming out of the bathroom near the entrance.   
  
"Millerna, I'm going home," Hitomi said, a headache building in her head. Seeing the tears welling in her emerald eyes, Millerna nodded, and patted Hitomi on the shoulder.   
"Go home and rest," the blonde nodded, and as Hitomi rushed past the glass doors through the elevator, Millerna noticed Van standing there, anger evident on his face despite the hurt overtaking it. She turned back to the glass doors where Hitomi had exited, then back at Van.   
"Oh gods," she muttered, "Van, in my office."   
  
Glaring at the blonde Van swiftly moved out of the cubicle, away from the scene of the fight, happy to be getting away. The woman had the nerve! She seriously was like everyone else! Why had he thought that perhaps she was different, that perhaps he could tell her about his past? Let her see the real him.   
  
Hah, like he'd ever make that mistake again!   
Pushing open the door to Millerna's office Van sat roughly down on the chair, a scowl on his face as he stared off into space, his thoughts on throttling Hitomi senseless. What he really needed with a cigarette to calm his nerves, and to spite Hitomi.   
Shaking her head ruefully Millerna shut the door to her office against her better judgment, not wanting another scene to happen when she told Van what she thought of the certain fight, but fear of being locked in a room with an angry Van. Would people hear her scream if he tried to kill her?   
  
Sitting down gracefully Millerna pushed her keyboard out of the way and folded her arms on the desk, shifting her weight to her elbows as she watched Van. Looking up at her, Van simply glared, clearly showing that he didn't want her to lecture him or to butt into his business. Letting out a long sigh Millerna rolled her eyes and decided to get to the point. No use beating around the bush, especially with Van holding fire.   
"I know that you don't want to talk about it Van," Millerna sighed as Van's eyes narrowed, his stance frozen. If looks could kill Millerna would be six feet under. Irritation perked in Millerna and she glared back, her eyes flashing. "Don't you dare take out your anger on me Van, I'm not the one you're really mad at."   
Point match Millerna.   
  
"I don't know what to do about the two of you! I've heard from various employees that you two have been bickering since the day you guys met. What kind of working environment does it make for the others, huh?"   
"A real world work experience," growled Van yanking a letter opener off her desk and twirling it aimlessly with his hand, trying to distract himself. 

_The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug  
If you never know truth then you never know love  
Where's the love, come on (I don't know)_

  
  
  
Heavily a sigh off annoyance Millerna picked up the pitch of her voice, knowing Van was slowly tuning her out. "No Van, it makes it an uncomfortable one. Fighting in the middle of the office is distracting and makes everyone around you guys uncomfortable." Van remained silent, still playing with the letter opener, but listening. Softening her tone Millerna got off her seat and looked out her huge window at the city below, regretting what she was going to say. "If you two don't get your act together I'm afraid I'll have to fire one of you, though I seriously hope it doesn't result in that."   
  
Standing up Van placed the letter opener back on the desk and glared down at Millerna conveying he wasn't exactly, well, pleased with the statement she had said. Before Van could offer an argument (or punch) Millerna rested her hands on the desk, staring down at the desk wearily.   
  
"Just try and get along. The words you guys say to each other hurt both of you. I'm sure she said something to provoke you," she said hastily as Van's jaw tightened, his fist clenching as his side. "But obviously something bugged her to get her to make you mad. All I know is the tears I saw in her eyes and how angry you are now."   
Sitting back down at her desk Millerna pulled the keyboard towards herself and started replying to a few messages. Not looking up she concluded with finality in her voice. "Think about it Van."   
Think about it he would.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Scrawling a few more notes and signatures Van pushed the papers together and put it in the out basket, actually pleased that despite the foul mood he had gotten the work done and would be out of the office at five. As he placed the papers in the basket his eyes rested upon the sketch and the nagging annoyed/sad feeling once again crept in his body. Now the work day was over and he couldn't block the thoughts out as they flowed freely, taking hold of his body, smacking him helplessly over the head until he wanted to crawl under the desk for some form of sanctuary.   
As much as he hated to admit it, Millerna was right about them. Their words cut each other, leaving them raw and exposed with their vulnerabilities. What she had said that afternoon, what she assumed, had really hurt him. It made him want to loose hope, believe that perhaps he truly was a hopeless case.   
  
But, Millerna said that Hitomi had been crying.   
  
Why did he care! Let the woman cry! It's what she deserved for making those assumptions about him and his character! She didn't know him and by avoiding him Hitomi certainly couldn't make those stupid assumptions people had made through the years about him. Running his hands through his hair Van let out a long breath and closed his eyes, wondering if the past would always be there to haunt him, prevent him from moving on with his life.   
  
As he sat there with his head in his hands, listening to the slowly dimming sounds of the office around him, he came to focus on one thought: She was making assumptions because she didn't know him. It was equally both their faults and, by Van pushing her away, he certainly wasn't going to get her to see the real him, unclouded by the myths and stories that flowed through the office like a ragging river.   
  
  
He would have to get to know her, to save himself, to break from his shell and embrace the world, perhaps finding a true friend or even someone he could spend his life with. Van's feelings towards Hitomi were all jumbled at the moment, nothing was clear but one thing:   
  
Van definitely wouldn't know unless he did something. Standing up he shrugged into his jacket and grabbed a few items, stuffing them into his briefcase, and closed the door to his office. The office for the most part was pretty empty, most of the employees having left at the designated four-thirty time, not wanting to work a minute of overtime. Hesitantly Van glanced towards Hitomi's cubicle, the scene of the earlier fight, and slowly a thought formed in his mind.   
He would go see her tonight, apologize uncharacteristically on the same day, let her know that he wanted to get to know her, let her see the real him.   
  
Turning the corner to the elevator Van almost let out a groan as a mass of females stood in wait, chatting amongst themselves as they awaited the return of the elevator to deliver them to the parking garage and main level. Feeling not up for the giggles and girl chat, not to mention the ogling, Van quickly turned around and walked back down the hall towards the stairs figuring perhaps the exercise would do him some good.   
  
Ten minutes later he sat in his car, hesitant to go through with his plan. How would Hitomi react to his showing up un-announced, especially after that fight…   
Starting the engine resolutely, Van checked over his shoulder, pulled out, and headed down the path he had taken the other day when he took Hitomi home, slight fear prickling in the base of his stomach.__

_I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma  
...Where is the love?_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

13.9.03:  
CxV: BILLY TALENT CD COMING OUT ON THE 16TH!!!!  
MT: REALLY!?  
CxV: *sings obnoxiously* CAUSE THIS IS HOW IT IS AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!!! Hey, you've only heard one song by them why are you so excited? *grins and whacks you*  
MT: But... *smiles* ... My exchange student is distracting me...  
CxV: Lies! Anywhoo, I think the only hat I look good in are trucker hats..... _  
MT: *pat pat* It'll be okay... do my perspective? :)  
CxV: Uh... I'd LOVE to but.... Uh.... WE HAVE TO TELL PEOPLE WE DON'T OWN THOSE SONG LYRICS! Ahehehe ^^;;  
MT: ... you're right! We don't and... yes... *finishes lamely*  
CxV: It's called "Where Is The Love" by Black Eyed Pea.... The song grows on you *grins*  
MT: Okay. Well, read, review, enjoy!  
  


Disclaimer: We do not own Escaflowne or the song lyrics in any shape or form. Copyright of their respective (powerful) owners. :D


	7. Chapter Seven

Sniffling lighting Hitomi wiped her nose on the Kleenex roughly and chucked it onto the floor to join the mass she had already tossed earlier. Dully her red rimmed tired eyes watched the television, not really taking in what she was watching. That is how she had spent the afternoon, a pathetic crying mass on the couch watching afternoon television, catching up on her soap operas. 

Lately it seemed her life was almost a soap opera in some senses… 

Hitomi let out a sigh, followed by a hiccup, and picked up the remote to channel surf, her mind and heart not into the epic search for quality television. Resting on the cooking channel she dropped the remote and rolled over, her eyes staring at the ceiling, too tired to continue her pity party she'd be throwing all day.

So, Van thought she was like everyone else. 

Normally that statement might not have upset her so but his tone, his eyes, their fight… it had cut through her making her flee, her emotions too much to bear. It had been all she could do to keep from crying in front of Van, showing the jerk that he had hurt her deeply. 

This week had certainly been an interesting first one, one she hoped every week wouldn't be like. If next week started like this she knew she would give her notice by the end of it. No job was worth this. She was emotionally drained, tired, and loosing her self-confidence the longer she was in the office.

Stupid Van and his legion of women.

Groaning Hitomi pulled herself off the couch and shuffled through the mounds of Kleenex, deciding that she would cook herself a wonderfully delicious dinner, something to keep her busy and hopefully make her feel better. Before she reached the kitchen a buzzing sound filled her apartment, the irritating sound of someone having come to pay a visit to her. 

Curious, Hitomi raised her eyebrows and walked towards the intercom to see who possibly could have come to visit her. She wasn't expecting anyone…

"Yes?" Hitomi said pressing the button to communicate with the mysterious person down below. Probably a mistake, someone had buzzed her on accident or something. It _had_ happened a few times in the short time she had lived there.

"Er…" the crackling voice said hesitatingly. "Hitomi? It's Van, can I come up and talk with you?"

Alarm triggered in Hitomi and she took a step back. What was that man doing at her apartment!? Wasn't it enough he harassed her at work but now was he trying to make her whole life horrible? Angered flared in her as she pushed the button, her tone icy before she cut off communication. "No, get lost!"

Licking her lips, eyes still blazing, Hitomi walked back towards the kitchen with every intention to forget about that annoying pest at the base of her apartment. Didn't he have anything better to do than harass her?

Before she reached the kitchen, however, the annoying buzz once again filled her apartment making her anger peak. Cheeks reddening as her anger slowly got the better of her, Hitomi marched back across the apartment and clicked the button again. "What?!"

"I want to talk to you," came Van's voice calmly, his tone somewhat hesitant that he himself was unsure about what he was doing. Sure it had been one thing that he had actually come to the conclusion to try to let Hitomi see the real him but now it definitely seemed the real issue would be getting her to talk with him again.

"I'll call the cops if you don't leave me alone! It's not the office so you can't boss me around!" Hitomi threatened making Van groan and lean his head against the cool bricks. This woman!

"Hitomi, can we _please_ just talk like two civilized grown-ups?" Van said slowly, stressing each word to let her know that while he was loosing his patience and he wanted to have a serious talk with her.

In turn she blew a raspberry and cut off communication again.

A loud, frustrated growl escaped his throat and he was about to press the button again, perhaps repeatedly just to piss her off, when one of Hitomi's neighbors came up behind him, unlocking the door and walking in. Seeing the chance Van quickly grabbed the door and walked in, thanking the person when they turned around, and giving an excuse that his girlfriend was mad at him. 

Hey, it wasn't like the person knew Hitomi wasn't his girlfriend. Besides, they might make good on Hitomi's threat if they knew that Van was only Hitomi's boss trying to talk with her outside the office. 

Leaning back he glanced at the buzzer he had just been playing with to see which apartment the ever-annoying Hitomi resided in. Apartment 3 F, perfect. Grinning he crossed the hall and pressed the button, patiently waiting for the elevator to arrive to take him to Hitomi and hopefully break through their misunderstandings.

Or kill each other in the process, whichever came first he grinned.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hitomi grabbed the dish towel, twisting it around in her hands, as she glared at the intercom. Perhaps the idiot had gotten the message and left. But knowing Van that wasn't the case and he was planning something. Perhaps he was just sitting down there waiting until she was busy to buzz again. He was annoying like that, Hitomi reasoned twisting the dish towel harder, wishing it was Van's neck.

Throwing a nasty glare once more at the intercom as though she were afraid it might blow up at any moment, Hitomi turned back to the kitchen determined to ignore it if it buzzed again. Turning on the radio she smiled weakly and opened the refrigerator to find out what she had…

Only to be interrupted by the knocking at the door.

Trudging over to the door, Hitomi went on her tippy toes to peer through the peep hole only to nearly fall down. A rather grim looking Van was on the other side, one hand ruffling his hair as he looked to his left and right uneasily.

Sliding the chain to protect herself, Hitomi opened the door and peered through the crack. Van looked at the gold chain holding the door shut incredulously.

"Can I come in?" he asked, and re-shutting the door, Hitomi un-slid it.

"Leave me alone!" she exclaimed, and about to slam the door with a satisfying slam in his face, Van stuck his arm in the way and stepped in. Rubbing his now sore arm in annoyance, Hitomi took an instinctive step backwards as Van put his hands in the air.

"I just want to talk to you about something, and then I'll leave," Van said calmly, feeling rather embarrassed and pathetic.

"...I'm listening," Hitomi finally exhaled, after looking Van carefully up and down, trying to read his every move.

"Thank you," he nodded, and as Hitomi wandered into the kitchen, he doggedly followed. Slamming open random cupboards, opened the refrigerator to grab some chicken, and then threw herbs and spices onto her counter as Van leaned casually against the counter.  "First off I want to apologize for exploding at you today... but you realize that it was partially your fault it happened."

"My fault?" Hitomi replied incredulously, her hand stopping its course of shaking seasoning onto the chicken legs. It was one thing that the man had barged into her apartment but it was quite another that he was putting most of the blame on her for the fight that afternoon. "How is it my fault? You were the one who –"

"Yes, but you were the one playing hot and cold with me today," growled Van inching his way closer to her, his eyes focused on the chicken.

"Well YOU were the one who was cold to me the day before!"

"I wasn't being cold," Van replied lamely, stalling for time. He could think of nothing to say. "I was being..."

"Cold?" Hitomi quipped, rubbing spices into the skin of the chicken, a small smile threatening at the corners of her lips.

"Alright, alright, I was having a bad day," Van gave in, scowling slightly much to Hitomi's amusement.

As Hitomi plopped the raw meat into a dish and slid it into the oven, she washed her hands, humming to herself as Van voice something that he had been bugging him.

"Hey, Hitomi?"

"Yeah," she replied, drying her wet hands with a white paper towel.

"What were you and Holly really talking about before?" he asked, trying to keep his expression nonchalant.

Freezing, Hitomi turned to face Van, her expression unreadable.

"I'd rather keep that private," Hitomi replied finally. A part of her really didn't want to lie to him; however she couldn't let him know what Holly said.

Now his curiosity was really up. 

"What could be so bad that you can't tell me?" Van tried, going for a more subdued approach.

"It's not bad," Hitomi replied, stretching the truth. If she didn't believe it, it wasn't bad. 

The problem was… did she believe it?

"Then tell me," Van beseeched, and Hitomi turned her back, busying herself by wiping down the counter.

"Are you insecure or something?" Hitomi asked, "Because if you were confident about yourself you'd have nothing to worry about."

"I'm confident," Van protested, "I'm also curious, that's all!"

"Sure, Van, sure," Hitomi teased, and Van felt a sort of whoosh go through him. She hadn't called him Van in ages. It felt so much better then 'Mr. Fanel'.

Deciding to let the matter drop till later, Van picked up a spice container and played idly with the lid as Hitomi began to chop some carrots, the sound of the knife sliding through the orange vegetable crisp and smooth. 

"You look like a good cook," Van complimented as Hitomi deftly worked with the different ingredients, "I usually have to order in or get something instant."

"It's not that hard," Hitomi laughed, "You just follow recipes, and eventually you develop a sort of intuition."

"Easier said then done," Van muttered, and Hitomi turned to face him.

"It's the same with computers," she quipped, and Van grew sheepish as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright, point taken," he grumbled. "No need to rub it in."

Biting her lip as a small giggle escaped her lips, a faint flush angled across Hitomi's cheekbones as she drizzled the vegetables with parsley, brown sugar and oil. 

"Uh, Van?" Hitomi asked, as Van was rummaging through a wire basket of garlic and onions, "Would you like to stay for dinner? I think I made extra." Avoiding eye contact, Hitomi poured the colorful legumes into an over dish as Van grinned moronically.

"Free food, hell yes," he replied joyfully, and Hitomi elbowed him in the rib after shutting the over door again.

"That means you have to wash the dishes," Hitomi smirked, and Van's face fell.

"Oh well," he shrugged, "No big deal". In truth, Van had rarely had home-cooked meals, and had never washed the dishes except for maybe twice in his life. Memories of dirty pizza boxes and Chinese takeout shoved into the garbage walked hand in hand with memories of Dornkirk, and Van turned physically, as if doing so would veer him from remembering.

"You took that rather well," Hitomi laughed, "Whenever Amano comes over he complains like a baby when I force him to wash the dishes."

"Amano?" Van asked casually, and Hitomi looked up at him, his expression unreadable.

"Remember? That picture on my desk of Makoto? Amano is the father, with my friend Yukari."

"Oh, right," Van nodded, releasing a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Dinner should be ready in 30 minutes," nodded Hitomi, "Do you want to watch T.V?"

"Actually can I see the balcony?" Van asked, his voice soft as it fell through the glass doors to the lush green trees. "In my apartment all I see are city lights." 

"City lights twinkle, they're better then this place," Hitomi replied, following Van as he slid the doors open and leaned against the iron rail. 

"But look at the trees, they're nice," Van breathed. The night cloaked the cherry blossoms to a sort of magical color, some street lamps creating a sort of fairyland appearance. As she looked up from the trees to Van, Hitomi softened at the sort of dreamy expression on Van's face, so innocent.

Stepping beside Van Hitomi leaned on the balcony railing, her eyes surveying the area. "Honestly, I've never really stopped to think about it… I mean, it's just a place to live, you know?"

"Yeah," Van said slowly, his eyes on some distant point. Turning, Hitomi looked up at him trying to figure him out. It seemed that she had hit a soft point, something which made him retreat some. Part of her, one she didn't even realize she had, wanted to reach out and hug Van, take away his pain his eyes were showing. 

After a few moments of Hitomi's staring at him Van turned around and looked at her. Suddenly they were lost in each other's eyes, both trying to figure out the other person, to know who they were and what made them tick. Hitomi, slightly startled by the look overtaking Van's eyes (was he trying to tell her something?!) and took a step back and glanced into the kitchen, her cheeks slightly flustered. 

"Well, I'm sure dinner is almost ready and we need to set the table," she excused herself, rapidly moving into the kitchen to escape the scene once again.

Taking one last look at the scenery, Van followed Hitomi as she pulled the savory dishes from their hot cocoon of the oven and placed them on cork mats. Removing her oven mitts, she thrust open a drawer and nimbly picked out two forks and two knives.

"Oh god that smells good," Van groaned, and Hitomi used tongs to place some vegetables and chicken on his place, then her own.

"Dig in," she nodded, and as she speared some asparagus with her fork Van took the pitcher of water sitting on the table and poured himself a glass. Hitomi sat down and raised her eyebrow, her eyes narrowing at Van slightly. Worried, Van gave her a quizzical look as he sat down across from her.

"What?" he asked slowly lifting the napkin and putting it in his lap, concerned he had crossed some invisible etiquette rule that only Hitomi herself knew. 

Rolling her eyes Hitomi tried to contain her smile. "Some gentleman you are," she snorted reaching across the table to get the water container for herself. Smirking, Van raised his glass in a mock salute making Hitomi giggle helplessly and start eating. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Van, remembering their first lunch together, grinned devilishly and rested his fork on his plate. 

"So… about your ability to bend men to your will…?" Van started, his smile growing as Hitomi started choking on her chicken. Smacking her hand against her chest to dislodge the chicken piece Hitomi looked up at Van, her emerald eyes filled with a mixture of alarm and amused annoyance. 

"Ooooh gods, not that again," Hitomi sighed rolling her eyes and taking a sip of water. 

Laughing, Van waved his index finger at her. "Oh come on, you aren't getting off that easy. I want to know how you got into that and how many men joined your underground legion."

"Grow up Van," laughed Hitomi, her eyes twinkling. Looking up she inwardly laughed helplessly as Van continued grinning at her letting her know there was no way she was getting out of it this time. Rolling her eyes and giving him a look of pure irritation she started. "Well, you see, when I got out of college I kind of needed a job and one of my friend's parents owned a massage shop…"

"Go on," grinned Van broadly.

"I don't know… I worked there until I got this job, moved into the city, and that's that."

"This friend, was it the one with the kid?" inquired Van taking another bite of his chicken.

"Nah, Yukari's parents are very conservative. It was another one of my friend's from high school, Atsuko Suzuki… her family was pretty out there," Hitomi smiled, her lips curling at various memories that flashed through her head.   

"So, how exactly did you learn your powers of manipulation then? Or do you just have a natural touch?" teased Van, taking a sip of water to keep himself from grinning broader. This was highly amusing, carrying on a conversation and enjoying dinner with someone instead of sitting in his apartment eating frozen dinners. He could definitely get used to this. 

"Oh, well, Sanjay helped me learn the tricks of the trade pretty quickly. He was great," smiled Hitomi taking another bite of her asparagus. 

Raising his eyebrows Van said slowly, hoping he didn't sound that interested and casual. "Sanjay…?"

"Yeah…" Hitomi said then looked up. Was it possible that Van was possibly _jealous_ at the mention of another guy? "Why are you so curious?"

"I'm not," Van replied automatically. "I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Oh, so you aren't interested in the wild hot sex we had then?" Hitomi said innocently, sipping her glass and nearly choking at the expression the crossed Van's face. Biting her lip Hitomi stood and looked down at Van, her whole face alight. "Nothing really happened with Sanjay and I you know."

"Couldn't bend his will?" suggested Van getting up and taking his dishes to the sink with Hitomi.

"It could be that or the fact that he was over forty, married, with three kids," laughed Hitomi putting the dishes in the sink and hoping up on the counter so she could talk with Van and instruct him properly as he did his work. 

"Hey, where there is a will, there is a way," Van stated wisely as Hitomi handed him the sponge and he dumped soap on it, filling the sink with warm water and scrubbing the dishes. 

"Why, Van Fanel, are you suggesting I turn into some Scarlet woman?" gasped Hitomi in mock shock, leaning back to get a better view of Van's face. He smirked heavily shaking his head slightly, almost on the brink of laughter. After tonight it would definitely be hard to go back to his usual pattern of being alone with the microwave and his television for company. 

"This is nice," commented Hitomi after a few moments of silence, hoping off the counter and walking across the kitchen. Van watched out of the corner of his eye as Hitomi picked up the phone and started dialing a number. Noticing Van watching her Hitomi smiled. "Yukari. I have to ask her what time I need to be at her place by tomorrow."

"Ah."

A few rings later the cheerful voice of Makoto filled the phone, Yukari yelling vainly in the background. "Hawo?"

"Makoto?" Hitomi said, shocked. Last time she checked two-year olds didn't exactly have the ability to answer phones…

A squeal of delight filled the phone causing Hitomi to move the phone away from her ears and wince at the volume of the child's voice. If only children came with a sort of volume control button which allowed you to put them on mute. 

"Hitomi?" the voice of her friend yelled into the phone seeming to have successfully wrestled the phone from her son's hand.

"Are you turning your son into a trained seal?" teased Hitomi as Yukari let out a huff as Makoto raced around the apartment, a series of bangs and yells from Amano faintly heard. 

"Haaa haa," growled Yukari, her mood obviously not the best. "So, what time are you coming tomorrow?"

"That's what I was wondering."

"Er… depends, do you want subdued Makoto or hyper?"

"Hmm…" before Hitomi could answer she felt a tap against her shoulder. Looking up she found Van mouthing something to her. Confused, she mouthed 'what' and shrugged her shoulder. 

"Where is the bathroom?" Van hissed quietly.

"Down the hall," Hitomi hissed back watching as Van nodded and headed off. 

"Fee fai fo fum, is that the voice of a man in Hitomi's apartment!?" squealed Yukari, her excitement carrying through the phone line. 

"I just invited Van for dinner, that's all." Was it really?

"So, have you guys had your wild hot –"

"Yukari!" screamed Hitomi blushing furiously. "I'll see you tomorrow morning around nine!"

"Send me some copies!" screamed Yukari before Hitomi hung up, her face a brilliant shade of red. 

The sound of the toilet flushing was audible, and then the screeching of the sink handles being turned as water was heard. It then shut off, and after a bit of rustling Van emerged from the bathroom, and cocked his head at Hitomi who was bright red.

"What happened?" Van asked, and Hitomi merely laughed nervously. 

"Oh, nothing, just... Nothing," she finished lamely.

"There is an awful lot of 'nothing' in your vocabulary miss," teased Van standing awkwardly in the hall, unsure of what to do next. Should he invite her for ice cream or something? All that awaited at home was nothing and tonight had been fun, an evening he didn't want to end. 

"So..." Hitomi started vainly thinking of something to say, part of her not wanting the evening to end.

"So... what?" asked Van crossing his arms across his chest reminding Hitomi of an impatient child waiting for his parents decision. Rolling her eyes Hitomi plowed ahead, saying it quickly before she lost her nerve.

"Do you want to stay for a movie or something?" she asked quickly, although to Van is sounded like, 'wannatchovieorsomething?"

"A whole two hours or more with you?" Van teased, and Hitomi threw him an indignant look after he added leisurely, "Why not."

As Van flopped down onto the couch, Hitomi slid open the glass cupboard and slid her finger against the different movie titles.

"Anything in mind?" she asked, and Van crawled over to peer at the selection.

"Anything but romance, down with love!" joked Van.

Hitomi shot him a wry glance, before sliding out Ocean's 11. Though Van had seen the movie a million times, he didn't mind as Hitomi curled up on the other end of the couch, her attention on the screen. Watching her with his peripheral view, occasionally sneaking sideways glances, Van didn't notice through out the movie Hitomi slouch more and more, eventually leaning on the couch arm, her legs curled against the side of his.

"I love this part," Hitomi mumbled as the colorful screen was reflected on her face. Van, having seen the movie enough times to find the SWAT team being the actual robbers not drop-on-the-ground-hilarious, turned his attention to watching Hitomi. Her long legs were curled comfortably against his, something he wondered if she was aware of. Hitomi's short cropped hair was slightly disheveled, much like his own, from moving her head around and, from the amount of tissue in the waste basket, a day of sulking. The corners of her lips were curled in a smile as the scene unfolded, the smile turning into laughter as the casino owner realized he had lost his money.  

Unfortunately, the end of the movie came and Van had no real excuse for hanging around any longer. Glancing at his watch he was it was almost midnight, even more evident from the way Hitomi let out a long yawn. Stretching lazily Hitomi stood and turned off the television and turned to Van, a sleepy smile on her face.

"Any other movies you want to watch?" Van half joked, stalling for time. Laughing, Hitomi scowled at Van and ran her hand through her hand, thoroughly messing it up.

"Why Van Fanel, I do think you are trying to keep me up all night."

"What if I am?" he grinned standing up and stepping towards Hitomi. 

"Well," Hitomi started then stopped, screwing her face up in thought. "I might just have to wake you up early and take you along with me tomorrow to play with the Makoto all day." 

Holding up his hands in defeat Van started walking towards the door to put on his jacket. "I get the picture, I'll go, I'll go."

Hitomi followed Van to the door and watched as he slipped on his jacket and handed him his brief case, crossing her arms across the chest and rubbing them to keep them warm. "Tonight was fun, perhaps we should do it again sometime… although I don't want it to happen the same way."

"Well, I'll keep it in mind in case I need to take extreme measures," Van grinned, and Hitomi smacked him on the arm as his eyes danced with laughter.

"I'll see you later," she smiled, and as Van stepped through the doorframe he turned. 

"Goodnight," he nodded, and then; how he got the courage he had no idea. Using his free hand he gently rested a hand on her shoulder, and tilted his head, planting a pillow soft kiss on the apple of Hitomi's cheek. His lips barely grazed her skin, and a shiver slithered down her spine as he quickly parted. Like lightning, blushes engulfed their faces and before Hitomi could say anything Van had ran down the hall way, rounding the corner to the elevators. In a daze, Hitomi shut the door, and leaning against the cold surface she slid down to the floor with a happy smile on her face.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

19.10.03:  
CxV: ALL THESE FIENDS WANT TEENAGE MEAT! ALL MY FRIENDS ARE MURDERERS!!!!!! XD Gotta love the Distillers  
MT: Riiiiiiight… we decided to _reward everyone with a new chapter… Anne should be working on homework before work but we all know how lazy she it. :p  
CxV: And how studious Ingrid is *halo appears*  
MT: Sure… that's why I harass you to work? *raises eyebrow playfully*  
CxV: *whistles.... dreads being killed in mosh pit at Rancid concert with a certain boy she is trying to avoid*  
MT: Anywhoooo, must do homework before work so enjoy people! Leave a review if the urge fetches you!_

Disclaimer: We do not own Escaflowne in any shape or form. This is purely a fanfiction making no money so don't sue us please. *grins* Fanfic written by Ingrid and Anne so respect their work, yo.


End file.
